Reise in die Vergangenheit
by Yurikai
Summary: Harry, Hermine und Ron reisen in die Vergangenheit und treffen dort auf Harrys Eltern. Allerdings erlebt Harry einige eher unerfreulichere Überraschungen...
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
Es war ein heißes Sommerwochende und die letzte Chance für Harry, Hermine  
und Ron, vor den großen Ferien noch einmal einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade zu  
machen. Im Dorf deckten sie sich wie immer mit allerhand Süßigkeiten wie  
Schokofröschen und Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen ein,  
und schauten zum Schluss im beliebten Gasthof Drei Besen rein. Als sie  
schließlich zufrieden im hinteren Teil der Gaststube ihr Butterbier  
schlürften, trat ein merkwürdiger Mann ein - vollkommen in Schwarz  
gekleidet, das Gesicht von einer tiefhängenden Kapuze verdeckt.  
"Schaut mal!", stieß Ron aufgeregt seine Freunde an.  
"Was soll denn sein?", fragte Hermine, ohne den Kopf aus ihrem neuen Buch  
`Verschollene Zauberinstrumente` zu nehmen.  
"Na, der Mann, der eben reingekommen ist. Ist der nicht irgendwie  
eigenartig?"  
"Ja, der sieht wirklich seltsam aus," stimmte Harry seinem Freund zu. Bei  
diesen Worten siegte schließlich auch Hermines Neugier über ihren  
Wissensdurst.  
"Wo denn?", fragte sie ungeduldig.  
"Direkt hinter dir, mein Kind," flüsterte plötzlich eine raue Männerstimme  
bevor auch nur einer ihrer Freunde den Mund aufmachen konnte. Erschrocken  
fuhren die drei herum.  
"Aber...," stammelte Ron, " Sie waren doch gerade noch an der Theke...?!."  
"Seid ihr drei aus Hogwarts? - Vielleicht Gryffindors?", fuhr der Fremde,  
ohne auf Rons Bemerkung einzugehen, fort. Stumm nickten sie. "Gut!", meinte  
der Unbekannte kalt, "Ich brauche jemanden, der was drauf hat. Könnt ihr  
mir einen Gefallen tun? Als Belohnung bekommt ihr auch ein interessantes  
Geschenk von mir."  
"Wer sind Sie überhaupt?" Misstrauisch versuchte Harry unter die Kapuze  
seines Gegenübers zu spähen.  
"Oh! Hab ich mich etwa noch nicht vorgestellt? - Mein Name ist Sebastian."  
Mit diesen Worten nahm er seine Kapuze ab und hervor kam ein junges  
Gesicht, das im extremen Gegensatz zu seiner so alten, tiefen Stimme stand.  
Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er ihre erstaunten  
Gesichter sah. Da weder Harry, noch Ron ein Wort hervor brachten, schlug  
Hermine seufzend ihr Buch endgültig zu.  
"Worum handelt es sich denn? Vielleicht können wir Ihnen ja helfen."  
Sebastian nickte nur, als ob er diese Reaktion erwartet hatte.  
"Ich brauch ein Stück Schale von einem Drachenei. Ganz egal, von welchem  
Drachen."  
"Und was wollen Sie damit?", erkundigte sich Ron argwöhnisch. Er hatte sich  
anscheinend von seinem Schreck wieder erholt.  
"Ok! Ihr seid wirklich aus Gryffindor," lachte Sebastian, "doch was ich mit  
dem Stück will, lasst mal meine Sorge sein. Besorgt mir die Schale und ihr  
werdet es nicht bereuen."  
"Das überzeugt uns noch nicht ganz, aber wir werden es versuchen. Bis wann  
brauchst du es? Und wie sollen wir es dir zukommen lassen?" Harry nahm  
einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und versuchte angestrengt, den Fehler an  
Sebastian zu finden, denn irgendetwas an ihm störte ihn gewaltig.  
"In spätestens einer Woche müsstet ihr es aufgetrieben haben. Ihr könnt es  
mir auf dem üblichen Weg schicken. Wenn ich es habe, bekommt ihr die  
versprochene Belohnung für eure Mühen."  
In diesem Moment merkte Harry, was ihn so an Sebastian irritierte.  
"Sag mal - sind deine Eltern vielleicht Muggel?"  
"Was? Wie kommst du darauf?" Sebastian schaute Harry fragend an.  
"Na dein Name! Sebastian ... klingt so... so... so unmagisch."  
"Harry!" Hermine trat ihm so heftig auf den Fuß, dass er einen  
schmerzvollen Aufschrei gerade noch unterdrücken konnte.  
"Entschuldige bitte!", murmelte Hermine, "Er hat es nicht so gemeint. Es  
hat ihn nur gewundert..."  
"Ist schon gut," Sebastian grinste Harry an, "aber wenn du es wissen  
willst, mein Großvater war Muggel und nach ihm wurde ich benannt... Aber  
jetzt muss ich gehen. Also, schickt mir eine Eule, wenn ihr mir  
weiterhelfen könnt." Er zog wieder seine Kapuze über den Kopf, drehte sich  
um und verschwand.  
"Was sollte das?", äußerte Harry wütend, wobei er seinen schmerzenden Fuß  
ununterbrochen rieb.  
"Das gehört sich nicht," antwortete Hermine nicht weniger aufgebracht.  
"Was?"  
"Na, einen Fremden zu fragen, ob seine Eltern Muggel sind!", belehrte ihn  
Hermine.  
"Hast du das etwa in deinen schlauen Büchern gelesen?" entgegnete Harry  
aggressiv. Doch bevor die beiden ihr Streitgespräch fortsetzen konnten,  
mischte sich Ron ein.  
"Also, was meint ihr? Soll'n wir ihm eine Schale besorgen oder nicht? Wir  
könnten ja erstmal Hagrid fragen oder sollen wir gleich eine Eule zu  
Charlie schicken?"  
Hermine warf Harry noch einen wütenden Blick zu, packte ihre Bücher  
zusammen und stand auf. "Hagrid!", sagte sie knapp und ging ohne ein  
weiteres Wort nach draußen.  
"Oh Mann! Jetzt spielt sie wieder die Beleidigte. Vielleicht solltest du  
dich bei ihr entschuldigen, Harry?" Auch Ron machte sich Aufbruch bereit.  
"Wie? Für was denn bitte schön?" entgegnete Harry scharf.  
"Hey! Jetzt sei du nicht auch noch eingeschnappt, ja? Sag ihr einfach, dass  
es nicht wieder vorkommt und die Sache ist erledigt."  
"Warum sollte ich? Was ist denn so schlimm daran, jemanden nach seinen  
Eltern zu fragen?" Harrys Groll begann, sich gegen Ron zu richten.  
"Es ist nicht schlimm, nach den Eltern zu fragen, sondern zu fragen, ob sie  
Muggel sind. Es ist so eine ähnlich Beleidigung wie Schlammblut, nur nicht  
ganz so direkt. Und jetzt komm endlich!" Ein paar Sekunden später standen  
die beiden vor den Drei Besen, aber Hermine war nirgendwo zu sehen.  
"Sie ist wohl schon gegangen," stellte Harry mit einem Anflug von  
Erleichterung fest.  
"Nein! Ist sie nicht," kam plötzlich Hermines Stimme aus dem Nichts. "Ich  
musste lediglich noch was nachschauen und jetzt beeilt euch!" Hoch  
erhobenen Hauptes stolzierte sie an ihren beiden Freunden vorbei in  
Richtung Hogwarts.  
"Hermine! Ich wusste nicht...es tut mir...", stammelte Harry.  
Auch Hermine wollte sich nicht länger streiten, und winkte ab. "Is schon  
gut!"  
Eine halbe Stunde später erreichten sie Hagrids Hütte und wurden dort  
sofort mit Tee und selbstgebackenen Keksen überhäuft, wobei sie die  
steinharten Kekse so weit wie möglich mieden.  
"Du, Hagrid...? - Könntest du uns einen kleinen Gefallen tun?", begann  
Hermine schließlich vorsichtig.  
"Wenn's wirklich nur'n kleiner is... aber bei euch bin ich mir da meist  
nich so sicher," schmunzelte Hagrid.  
"Du hast doch Norbert damals in einem Ei bekommen, nicht wahr?" fragte  
Harry so sanft wie möglich, weil er befürchtete, dass der Gedanke an  
Norbert Hagrid in Tränen ausbrechen lassen könnte.  
"Hmm!", murmelte Hagrid und in seine eben noch fröhlichen Augen trat ein  
Anflug von Traurigkeit.  
"Wir bräuchten ein Stück von der Eierschale. Hast du die noch?", fragte Ron  
frei heraus.  
"´türlich! Was denkste denn? Bin doch kein Unmensch..." Jetzt war Hagrid  
wirklich den Tränen nah. Harry und Hermine schauten Ron böse an, diesem  
wurde gerade klar, was er für einen Fehler begangen hatte.  
"Tut mir leid! Ich wollte doch nicht... ich meinte doch nicht," stotterte  
er.  
"Schon Ok!" Hagrid schnaufte in sein riesiges Taschentuch. "Wozu braucht  
ihr'se denn? Is für mich nämlich ziemlich wertvoll, wisst ihr..."  
"Also... ähm... sie ist nicht für uns, sondern für einen unserer Freunde.  
Der braucht die Schale unbedingt und wir würden ihm einen riesigen Gefallen  
tun, wenn wir ihm ein Stück besorgen könnten," erklärte Harry und fühlte  
sich dabei ziemlich unwohl in seiner Haut. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass  
Norberts Schale für seinen großen Freund so wichtig ist. Mit einem Blick  
auf Hermines und Rons Gesichtern stellte er fest, dass sie wahrscheinlich  
die selben Gedanken hatten.  
"Hm... aber nur ein ganz kleines Stück - und nur, weil ihr es seid..."  
Hagrid erhob sich, ging zu seinem Bett und schob es beiseite. Darunter  
wurde eine kleine Falltür sichtbar. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, öffnete  
sie und griff hinein. Mit einer goldenen Kiste in der Hand drehte er sich  
dann wieder zu Ihnen um. Er stellte die Kiste auf den Tisch, entsiegelte  
den Deckel mit Alohomora und klappte ihn auf. In ihrem Innern sahen sie  
verschieden große Schalenstücke. Nach kurzem Betrachten angelte Hagrid  
vorsichtig das kleinste heraus.  
"Hier!" Er legte es so behutsam, als ob es ein Baby wäre, auf den Tisch und  
schnaufte noch mal kräftig in sein Taschentuch. "Wollt ihr noch einen  
Keks?" Er reichte den dreien die Schüssel. Hermine und Harry griffen sofort  
beherzt zu und warfen nochmals Ron böse Blicke zu, als dieser Anstalten  
machte abzulehnen. Mit einem für Hagrid unmerklichen Seufzer nahm er sich  
schnell auch ein paar Kekse und stopfte sich diese in den Mund, wobei er  
versuchte - so gut es ging - dabei ein zufriedenes Gesicht zu machen.  
Nach ein paar Minuten sprach Harry das aus, was die anderen beiden dachten:  
"Wir müssen jetzt leider gehen, Hagrid! Vielen Dank für die Schale und mach  
dir keine Sorgen. Charlie hat uns in seinem letzten Brief geschrieben, wie  
gut es Norbert geht." Das war zwar eine Lüge, aber sie bewirkte ein kleines  
Wunder. Sofort sah Hagrid wieder glücklicher aus und er umarmte Harry  
heftig.  
"Danke für euren Besuch! Wir sehn uns.." Er winkte den Dreien zu, als diese  
Richtung Schloss gingen.  
"Jetzt müssen wir nur noch Hedwig schicken! Ich bin mal gespannt, was das  
für ein Geschenk ist..." In Rons Augen trat ein eigenartiges Leuchten.  
"Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass uns Hagrid ein Stück Schale gegeben hat.  
Du bist ein richtiger Ignorant," bemerkte Hermine erbost. Rons Ohren liefen  
rot an und er sagte bis zum Schloss kein Wort mehr.  
  
Fast eine ganze Woche mussten sie auf Hedwigs Rückkehr warten. Als sie  
eines Morgens in der Großen Halle beim Frühstück saßen, hielt Ron es nicht  
mehr aus und sagte wütend: "Dieser Sebastian hat uns über den Tisch  
gezogen. Wer weiß, was er mit der armen Hedwig angestellt hat..."  
"Sei doch nicht so pessimistisch." Hermine war im Gegensatz zu Ron richtig  
gelassen. Harry war jedoch derselben Meinung wie Ron, sprach es nur nicht  
laut aus. In diesem Moment hörten sie ein lautes Geflatter über ihren  
Köpfen und der allmorgentliche Schwarm Eulen stieß zu den Schülern herab,  
um seine Post los zu werden. Alle drei warfen ihnen hoffnungsvolle Blicke  
zu, doch Hedwig konnten sie nirgendwo entdecken. Als sie ihre Köpfe schon  
enttäuscht sinken ließen, hörte Harry ein wohlbekanntes Schu-hu und einen  
Augenblick später landete Hedwig auch schon mit einem länglichen Paket  
direkt auf Harrys Teller. Vorsichtig befreite er Hedwig von ihrer Last und  
gab ihr zur Belohnung ein paar Stücke Toast von seinem Frühstück.  
"Nun mach schon auf!", drängte Ron. Und auch von Hermines Gelassenheit und  
Ruhe war nichts mehr zu spüren.  
"Ja, ja! Ich mach ja schon!" Harry drehte das Paket hin und her, um die  
geeignetste Stelle zum Öffnen zu finden, als er eine kleine Nachricht auf  
den Papier entdeckte.  
"Schaut mal! - Hier steht: Öffnet es nicht in der Großen Halle, sondern an  
einem Ort, wo ihr alleine seit! Warum wohl?", wunderte sich Harry.  
"Na, wenn wir hier sitzen bleiben, werden wir es nie rausfinden. Am besten  
holen wir den Tarnumhang deines Vaters und gehen in das Versteck der  
Peitschenden Weide."  
Hermine war - zu Harrys großem Erstaunen - sofort Feuer und Flamme. "Das  
ist eine gute Idee! Los komm, Harry!"  
Bevor er sich versah, befand er sich zusammen mit Hermine und Ron unter dem  
Tarnumhang. Als sie vor der Peitschenden Weide standen, fing diese an mit  
ihren Ästen wie wild um sich zu schlagen.  
"Sieht jemand von euch ´nen Stein oder so was?", fragte Harry. Aber bevor  
einer seiner Freunde antworten konnte, hatte sich Hedwig, die ihnen  
unbeachtet gefolgt war, auf den Geheimschalter gesetzt und die Peitschende  
Weide erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung.  
"Jetzt schnell! Sonst sieht uns noch jemand!" Harry ließ den Tarnumhang  
fallen und rannte in das Loch im Stamm der Peitschenden Weide. Kurz darauf  
kamen auch Ron und Hermine, die den Tarnumhang in der Hand hatte,  
hinterher.  
"Hast du schon vergessen, was letztes Mal passiert ist, als du den hier  
hast liegen lassen?", fragte sie mit strafendem Blick. Harry grinste  
unschuldig und lief schnell den dunklen Gang entlang.  
Als sie das Zimmer am Ende des Tunnels erreicht hatten, hielt Harry inne.  
Die Erinnerung an das, was damals hier geschehen war, hinterließ ein  
komisches Gefühl in seiner Magengegend.  
"Träum nicht, sondern öffne das Paket!" riss Ron ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Harry gab ein Geräusch der Zustimmung von sich und wickelte vorsichtig das  
Papier ab. Zum Vorschein kam ein kleiner Karton, der eine Art Teleskop  
enthielt.  
"Was sollen wir denn mit einem Teleskop?", meinte Ron enttäuscht.  
"Das ist überhaupt kein Teleskop! Das ist ... das ist ja einfach ...  
unglaublich." Hermines weit aufgerissene Augen glänzten vor Aufregung, als  
sie Harry das Geschenk aus den Händen nahm und betrachtete.  
"Du weißt, was es ist?", fragten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.  
"Ich hab davon gelesen ... in dem Buch, das ich mir neulich erst in  
Hogsmeade gekauft habe. Wisst ihr noch?" Harry und Ron sahen sie nur  
sprachlos an und Hermine durchwühlte ihre Erinnerungen. "Mist! Mir will  
einfach nicht einfallen, wie das Ding heißt und wie es funktioniert, und  
dabei habe ich es doch gestern Abend erst gelesen..."  
"Oh Miss Superschlau weiß einmal etwas nicht," spöttelte Ron, worauf  
Hermine ihn verächtlich ansah.  
"Ich kann das Buch ja schnell holen," schlug sie voller Eifer vor und wandt  
sich schon Richtung Tür.  
"Nein! Warte!", hielt Harry sie auf. "Wir haben doch genügend Zeit. Es ist  
Sonntag ... Wir waren fast vor einem Jahr das erste Mal hier..."  
"Jetzt wird er melancholisch," flüsterte Ron Hermine zu, die ihn jedoch  
keines Blickes würdigte.  
"Ich wünschte...,"fuhr Harry fort und spielte dabei mit dem teleskopartigen  
Gerät, "Ich wünschte, ich könnte in die Vergangenheit reisen und meine  
Eltern während ihrer Schulzeit treffen." Hermine und Ron sahen Harry  
betroffen an - und erstarrten einen kurzen Augenblick später.  
Das Zimmer wurde von einem gleißenden blauen Licht durchflutet, das von dem  
mysteriösen Geschenk ausging. Alle drei schlugen sich die Hände vor die  
Augen, um nicht geblendet zu werden. Der Fußboden fing an zu beben und  
innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils wurden sie gewaltsam von den Füßen  
gerissen. Einer nach dem anderen verlor das Bewusstsein. 


	2. Die Zeitreise beginnt

1. Kapitel: Die Zeitreise beginnt  
  
Mit höllischen Kopfschmerzen kam Harry wieder zu Besinnung. Er musste den  
ganzen Tag ohnmächtig gewesen sein, denn durch die zugenagelten Fenster  
drang kein einziger Lichtstrahl. Ein schmerzliches Stöhnen an seiner Seite  
verkündete, dass auch Ron wieder aufwachte.  
"Ron? Alles Ok?", stieß Harry hervor.  
"Mir ging es schon besser...", murmelte Ron. "ich muss mit den Kopf  
irgendwo gegen geknallt sein..."  
"Nicht nur du..." Nun hatte auch Hermine hatte ihr Bewusstsein wieder  
erlangt. "Mach doch mal einer Licht! Es ist ja stockdunkel hier...",  
grummelte sie.  
Mit noch leicht zittrigen Fingern fischte Harry seinen Zauberstab unter  
seinem Umhang hervor; Lumos erhellte das Zimmer ein wenig. Jetzt konnte  
Harry feststellen, dass Ron zusammengesunken auf den Bett hockte (genau wie  
letztes Jahr, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf) und Hermine sich neben der  
Tür zusammengekauert hatte und Hedwig den Kopf streichelte. Harry stand auf  
und wollte zu Ron gehen, als auf einmal...  
"Ah! Ron! Wie siehst du... du bist..."  
Auch Ron kriegte einen riesigen Schreck, als er Harrys Gesicht im Schein  
des Zauberstabes erkennen konnte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Mündern starrten  
sich die beiden an. Hermine hob müde den Kopf, um sehen zu können, was ihre  
beiden Freunde so erschreckt hatte.  
"Ihr seht genauso aus, wie ihr mit elf Jahren ausgesehen habt,"  
entschlüpfte es ihr.  
"Nicht nur wir," gab Harry schlecht gelaunt zurück. "Dieses dämliche Teil  
hat uns schrumpfen lassen." Wütend holte er aus, um das Gerät an die Wand  
zu schmeißen, aber Hermine griff nach seinem Arm und hielt ihn davon ab.  
"Nicht, Harry! Wenn es uns hat schrumpfen lassen, dann kann es uns auch  
wieder groß machen. Am Besten gehen wir direkt zu Professor Dumbledore. Der  
weiß bestimmt, wie wir es rückgängig machen können."  
"Hermine hat Recht!," sagte Ron, " Aber wir sollten besser den Tarnumhang  
benutzen, bevor uns Snape noch erwischt. Weiß eigentlich einer, wie spät es  
ist?"  
Er stand auf und ging Richtung Tür.  
"Meine Uhr ist doch kaputt, weißt du nicht mehr?," brummte Harry grimmig.  
"Meine ist anscheinend auch hinüber ..." Hermine klopfte auf ihr  
Ziffernblatt - die Zeiger bewegten sich jedoch kein Stück.  
Müde stapften die drei durch den unterirdischen Gang zurück ins Schloss.  
Auf dem Weg über die Wiese blieb Hermine plötzlich stehen.  
"Was ist denn los?," maulte Ron.  
"Irgendwas ist hier anders," sagte Hermine misstrauisch.  
"Ja! Es ist dunkel und wir waren, was weiß ich wie viele Stunden  
bewusstlos. Außerdem sind wir wieder elf ... und jetzt komm schon," maulte  
Harry sie an. Hermine fand sich mit dieser Antwort ab, doch überzeugt war  
sie nicht. Mühsam öffneten sie das Haupttor und hörten Stimmen aus der  
Großen Halle.  
"Ach, und Filch ... bitte sorgen Sie dafür, dass Peeves morgen  
ausnahmsweise einmal nicht unsere Erstklässler erschreckt."  
"Geht klar, Professor McGonagall!" Filch eilte aus der Halle, rannte an den  
Dreien vorbei und rief lauthals: "Peeves! Wo bist du?"  
"Das ist unsere Chance! Gehen wir zu McGonagall" Harry nahm den Tarnumhang  
runter und sie gingen in die Große Halle.  
"Professor McGonagall?," rief Hermine.  
Mit einem Aufschrei drehte sich die Angesprochene um. "Kinder! Habt ihr  
mich erschreckt ...", Professor McGonagall legte ihre Hand auf ihr Herz und  
atmete tief ein. Als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, sah sie in drei  
Unschuldsminen. "Wer seid ihr? Und was macht ihr hier? Der erste Schultag  
ist doch erst morgen. Es dürften doch noch gar keine Schüler da sein ...  
und schon gar keine Erstklässler," fügte sie mit einen strafenden Blick  
hinzu.  
"Aber Professor! Erkennen sie uns nicht? Wir sind es: Harry Potter, Ron  
Weasley und Hermine Granger." Hermines Stimme klang fast schon weinerlich.  
Durch die Situation, wieder klein zu sein, hatte sie die äußerste Grenze  
ihrer Nerven erreicht.  
"Potter? Weasley? Die Namen sagen mir etwas...," überlegte Professor  
McGonagall laut. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass James einen Bruder hat; dazu  
noch einen, der ihm so ähnlich sieht..." Sie unterzog Harry einer strengen  
Musterung, dann ließ sie ihren Blick zu Ron schweifen. "Bist du mit Arthur  
und Molly Weasley verwandt?", fragte sie ihn.  
Ron nickte nur unsicher und sah seinen Freund wortlos an. Was war hier los?  
Diese Frage schien regelrecht in großen Leuchtbuchstaben auf seiner Stirn  
zu stehen, denn sowohl Harry als auch Hermine zuckten daraufhin unwissend  
mit den Schultern.  
"Die beiden haben einen Sohn, aber der ist noch nicht einmal aus den  
Windeln rausgewachsen ... Bist du ihr Neffe oder so?"  
"Nein ist er nicht!" Harry explodierte förmlich. "Arthur und Molly sind  
Rons Eltern und James ist auch nicht mein Bruder, sondern mein Vater. Und  
sie..." Er zeigt auf Hermine. "...ist Ihre beste Schülerin. Sie ist seit  
vier Jahren Jahrgangsbeste. Das alles können Sie doch nicht vergessen  
haben..."  
Ein ungläubiger Ausdruck erschien auf Professor McGonagalls Gesicht.  
"Ich glaube...", sagte sie schließlich zögernd, "wir gehen besser zu  
Professor Dumbledore,"  
  
Der Weg zu Dumbledores Büro erschien ihnen meilenweit.  
"Ist euch aufgefallen, dass Professor McGonagall jünger aussieht? Es sind  
zwar nur ein paar Falten weniger, aber immerhin..." flüsterte Ron.  
"Ron, lass den Unsinn!," unterbrach ihn Hermine. "Wir habe wirklich andere  
Sorgen, als Professor McGonagalls Falten."  
"Hermine hat Recht! Ich fand es ja schon schlimm, wieder elf zu sein, aber  
jetzt nicht einmal von der eigenen Hauslehrerin erkannt zu werden..." Harry  
verstummte, weil sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten.  
"Schokofrosch!", sagte Professor McGonagall laut und die Statue einer  
Sphinx drehte sich zur Seite.  
"Hei! Das ist ja eine ganz andere als sonst," stellte Ron erstaunt fest.  
McGonagall drehte sich kurz zu ihm um, öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen,  
überlegte es sich dann aber anders und erklomm die Treppen zu Dumbledores  
Büro.  
Oben angekommen erblickten sie sofort Professor Dumbledore, der gerade  
seinen Phönix Fawkes fütterte.  
"Was kann ich für dich tun, Minerva? Und wen hast du mir da mitgebracht?",  
fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme ohne sich umzudrehen.  
Harry wollte ihm antworten, aber Professor McGonagall sah ihn kurz an und  
schüttelte den Kopf: "Lasst mich reden!"  
Sie berichtete Dumbledore von ihrem Zusammentreffen in der Großen Halle.  
Dumbledore nickte nur und wandte sich dann an die drei Gäste.  
"Soso!," begann er, "Und wie seid ihr hierher gekommen?"  
Wie auf ein Stichwort fingen alle drei an, wild zu gestikulieren und laut  
durcheinander zu sprechen.  
"Stop!", unterbrach Dumbledore, "Bitte beruhigt euch doch erst mal! Es  
reicht, wenn einer die Geschichte erzählt."  
Er schaute sie durch seine halbmondförmige Brille an. Harrys Gesicht wurde  
von Sekunde zu Sekunde finsterer und in Hermines Augen standen schon die  
Tränen. "Wie wäre es mit dir? Ron? ... Aber am Besten setzt ihr euch vorher  
hin." Mit seinem Zauberstab zeichnete er die Umrisse von drei Stühlen in  
die Luft. Und als sich siche vor ihnen materialisiert hatten, machte er  
eine einladende Handbewegung. Er selbst setzte sich auf den großen Stuhl  
hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Professor McGonagall bevorzugte es, stehen zu  
bleiben.  
Schließlich begann Ron stockend, von Sebastian und seinem Geschenk zu  
erzählen und was passiert war, als Harry seinen Wunsch ausgesprochen hatte.  
Dabei vermied er jeglichen Blickkontakt zu seinen beiden Freunden.  
Dumbledore nickte, als Ron geendet hatte.  
"Kann ich dieses Geschenk mal sehen?", fragte er. Hermine reichte es ihn  
über den Schreibtisch hinweg.  
"Soso!", sagte er wieder. "So etwas ähnliches habe ich mir schon  
gedacht..."  
Hoffnungsvoll hoben Harry, Ron und Hermine die Köpfe.  
"Sie wissen, was es ist?" fragten sie wie aus einem Munde und blickten ihn  
erwartungsvoll an.  
Dumbledore nickte nochmals. "Es ist ein Zeitkopierer!"  
"Zeitkopierer?", wiederholten sie erstaunt.  
"Ach ja! Jetzt fällt es mir wieder ein," rief Hermine erfreut. "Mit ihm  
kann man Zeitreisen machen, aber man läuft nicht Gefahr, wie bei einem  
Stundenglas, die Vergangenheit oder Zukunft zu ändern..."  
"Genau! Und deswegen heißt es Zeitkopierer. Es kopiert ein Stück aus der  
Vergangenheit oder Zukunft und der Zeitreisende kann es nach Belieben  
verändern, ohne Einfluss auf die Geschichte zu nehmen... So ähnlich, wie  
beim Hausaufgaben abschreiben," fügte er hinzu als er die verdutzen  
Gesichter von Harry und Ron sah. Man konnte förmlich hören, wie es danach  
bei den beiden Klick machte.  
"Tja - wir wissen nicht so genau, wie das mit dem Hausaufgaben abschreiben  
ist, weil man uns nicht lässt," sagte Ron mit einem Seitenblick auf  
Hermine, die daraufhin einen Schmollmund zog. Dumbledores Lächeln wurde zu  
einem breiten Grinsen.  
"Heißt das, wir sind jetzt in der Zeit, als mein Vater und meine Mutter  
noch zur Schule gingen?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Dumbledore nickte  
bejahend.  
"Und wie kommen wir wieder zurück?", fragte er zweifelnd (Irgendeinen Haken  
musste die Sache doch haben...)  
"Ah...nun kommen wir zu dem Problem bei der Sache." Dumbledore schloss für  
einen Moment die Augen. "Ihr könnt erst wieder zurück, wenn die Sterne in  
genau derselben Konstellation stehen, wie zu Beginn eurer Zeitreise."  
"Aber das kommt vielleicht erst in tausend Jahren wieder vor," stieß  
Hermine entsetzt hervor.  
"Und genau DAS ist das Problem," murmelte Dumbledore. "Doch jetzt macht  
euch mal keine Sorgen. Ich werde dem Zeitkopierer schon entlocken, wie die  
Sterne standen und auch, wann sie wieder so stehen werden," sagte er mit  
fester Stimme und versuchte dabei ein zuversichtliches Lächeln aufzusetzen,  
was jedoch nicht ganz gelang.  
"Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen, wo wir euch solange unterbringen,"  
mischte sich Professor McGonagall ins Gespräch. "Miss Granger ist ja kein  
Problem, aber Weasley und Potter sind bekannte Namen... und Gesichter,"  
fügte sie stirnrunzelnd hinzu.  
"Minerva hat ganz Recht. Ihr zwei braucht andere Nachnamen! Am besten aus  
der Muggelwelt, denn die Namen der Zaubererfamilien sind den meisten  
Schülern bekannt... und Harry braucht eine andere Frisur... - Wie wäre es  
mit Locken?" Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab, worauf Harry sogleich  
lange Locken wuchsen. Trotz ihrer misslichen Lage konnten Hermine und Ron  
nicht anders; sie prusteten schallend los. Harrys Gesichtzüge wurden noch  
düsterer.  
"Ich glaube, wir dürfen sie nicht so lang lassen," sagte Professor  
McGonagall, wobei sie sich das Lachen gerade noch verkneifen konnte. Und  
nach ein paar geschickten Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabes hatte Harry zwar  
immer noch Locken, doch waren diese auf eine angemessene Länge gestutzt  
worden. Der einzige Unterschied gegenüber seiner bisherigen Frisur war,  
dass seine zerzausten Haare jetzt auch noch gekräuselt waren.  
"Hm," grinste Hermine, noch ganz außer Atem von ihrem Lachanfall. "Ein  
großer Unterschied ist es zwar nicht, aber besser als gar keiner. Dann  
gelten du und James eben als Naturwunder."  
"Na ja, anders wird es wohl gar nicht gehen. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch  
Namen. Hat jemand eine Idee?", fragte McGonagall.  
"Ähm ... Creevey und Thomson. Das sind die ersten Namen, die mir  
einfallen," sagte Harry zähneknirschend.  
"Die sind in Ordnung! Dann heißt ihr ab heute Harry Creevey und Ron  
Thomson," sagte Dumbledore zufrieden.  
"Wenn der echte Creevey das wüsste." Harry verzog sein Gesicht und Ron und  
Hermine lachten wieder.  
"Ich nehme an, ihr habt jetzt bestimmt ziemlichen Hunger. Die Hauselfen  
werden euch etwas bringen und dann schlaft ihr heute Nacht erst mal im  
Gryffindorturm. Morgen mischt ihr euch dann unter die Erstklässler und  
werdet den Häusern zugeteilt. - Auch wenn ihr...," fügte Professor  
McGonagall nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu. "auch wenn ihr im Grunde  
anstellen könntet, was ihr wolltet, bitte ich euch doch, am Unterricht  
teilzunehmen und so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich zu erregen." Alle drei  
versprachen ihr, dass sie kein vermeidbares Unheil anrichten werden, und  
verließen darauf hin das Büro.  
Doch kurz bevor Harry ging, drehte er sich noch einmal zu den beiden  
Professoren um.  
"Ähm... ich hätte da noch eine kleine Bitte...," stotterte er. Fragende  
Blicke richteten sich auf ihn. "Ich spiele für mein Leben gerne Quidditch.  
Könnte ich vielleicht mal abends oder so mit Ron trainieren, damit ich  
nicht aus der Form komme?", fragte er verlegend. Jetzt bekam er erstaunte  
Blicke zugeworfen.  
"Wir werden sehen, was sich da machen lässt. Geht jetzt lieber  
schlafen...", antwortete Professor Dumbledore. Ein Schmunzeln überzog sein  
Gesicht. 


	3. Der erste Tag

2. Kapitel: Der erste Tag  
  
Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen schon sehr früh. Er brauchte einem  
Moment, um sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft,  
dass alles nur ein Traum war, aber ein Blick durch das Zimmer zerstörte  
diese Hoffnung. Im Bett nebenan lag Ron und noch eins weiter Hermine. Sie  
wollte nicht alleine schlafen und weil noch keine anderen Schüler da waren,  
hatte Professor McGonagall es erlaubt.  
Leise schlich er aus dem Schlafraum. Er wollte die beiden nicht wecken.  
Nach kurzem Überlegen kam er auf die Idee, die anderen Schlafräume des  
Gryffindorturms zu erkunden. Vielleicht fand er ja den seines Vaters.  
Er ging rüber zum nächsten Raum und trat neugierig ein. Die Wände waren  
überfüllt mit Fotos. Harry drehte sich dem erstbesten zu: Ein Junge  
schüttelte voller Stolz die Hand einer Hexe im mittleren Alter.  
Harry schaute es einen Augenblick verwundert an und wollte sich schon dem  
nächsten zuwenden, aber plötzlich hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne und  
betrachtete das Foto noch mal genauer: Der Junge darauf lächelte auf eine  
Art und Weise, die ihm eigentümlich bekannt vor kam...  
"Gilderoy Lockhart?" flüsterte er ungläubig. Das kann doch nicht sein.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf, aber dieses Lächeln war einfach unübersehbar.  
"Gilderoy Lockhart war in Gryffindor?," wunderte er sich. Harry schüttelte  
nochmals den Kopf. Im Eiltempo begann er die anderen Fotos zu betrachten,  
aber wie befürchtet war auf jedem Foto Gilderoy mit seinem allseits  
bekannten Lächeln zu sehen.  
Ein paar Fotos zeigten, wie er diversen Mädchen die Hände schüttelte oder  
sie hier und da umarmte, aber Harry fand keinen noch so kleinen Beweis  
dafür, dass dies nicht der Schlafraum von Gilderoy Lockhart war. Seufzend  
ließ er sich auf eins der Betten fallen. Es gab so viele Fotos, die er  
angeschaut hatte, dass er wieder müde wurde.  
Harry schloss die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Der Himmel des Bettes war  
mit Leuchtbuchstaben bestickt, die regelmäßig die Farbe wechselten.  
"Erster? Was soll denn das heißen?" Harry zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Er schaute rüber zum nächsten Himmelbett und sah auch dort ein Leuchten am  
Himmel. Als er es lass, schluckte er kräftig.  
"Nein, das kann doch nicht sein...", murmelte er. Aber es war dem so... Auf  
jedem der fünf Himmelbetten stand ein Wort und zusammen ergab es: Erster  
offizieller Gilderoy Lockhart Fanclub!  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er Erleichterung oder Schock fühlte. Es mag zwar  
doch keinen - zumindest hoffte er das - Gilderoy Lockhart in Gryffindor  
geben, aber dafür gab es einen Fanclub. Was schlimmer war, konnte Harry  
wirklich nicht sagen.  
Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verließ Harry den Schlafraum wieder. Als  
er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, fand er Hermine und Ron, die vor dem Kamin  
Snape explodiert spielten.  
"Morgen Harry!", nuschelte Ron schlaftrunken.  
"Wo warst du?", fragte Hermine.  
"Ihr werdet nicht glauben, was ich entdeckt habe," murmelte Harry. Mit  
wenigen Worten erzählte er, was er gesehen hatte.  
"Oh nein! Und ich dachte, wir wären ihn los. Er ist doch nicht mehr in  
Hogwarts, oder?," Ron war genauso schockiert wie zuvor Harry.  
"Wahrscheinlich schon. Er war nur zwei Jahrgänge älter als Snape. Und Snape  
war ja im selben Jahrgang wie deine Eltern," sagte Hermine. "Ich habe Snape  
einmal sagen hören: Damals mögen Sie zwar zwei Klassen höher gewesen sein,  
aber jetzt macht das keinen Unterschied mehr, mein lieber Lockhart," fuhr  
sie fort, als Ron schon zur Gegenfrage ansetzen wollte.  
"Na super! Gilderoy in seiner Jugend! Ob er schon damals ein arroganter  
Aufschneider war?" Ron schnitt eine Grimasse, woraufhin Harry und Hermine  
lachten.  
Nachdem sie noch einige Zeit über Gilderoys Vergangenheit spekuliert  
hatten, gingen sie runter in die Große Halle. Dort herrschte bereits ein  
reges Treiben: Unzählige Hauselfen putzten und dekorierten die Halle für  
das große Willkommensessen der Schüler am Abend.  
Hermine wollte schon zum Protest ansetzen, aber Ron hielt sie davon ab:  
"Nicht jetzt, Hermine!"  
"Ah, unsere besonderen Gäste." Dumbledore betrat die Halle, dicht gefolgt  
von Professor McGonagall.  
"Habt ihr gut geschlafen?", fragte sie. Alle drei bejahten.  
"Dann lasst uns in Ruhe frühstücken, so lange wir noch können, denn der  
erste Tag nach den Ferien ist immer sehr anstrengend." Dumbledore gähnte  
herzhaft und setzte sich dann auf seinen Stuhl. Professor McGonagall nahm  
neben ihm Platz.  
"Setzt euch!", forderte Dumbledore die drei auf, als diese etwas hilflos  
stehen blieben.  
"Aber das ist doch der Lehrertisch," murmelte Ron.  
"Stimmt! Aber erst ab heute Abend. Jetzt könnt ihr euch ruhig hier  
hinsetzen." Professor McGonagall machte eine entsprechende Geste, der  
Harry, Hermine und Ron sofort Folge leisteten.  
Während des Frühstücks sprachen sie fast kein Wort. Jeder hing seinen  
eigenen Gedanken nach. Nur Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall und  
Professor Flitwick, der später hinzu gekommen war, unterhielten sich  
angeregt über das kommende Schuljahr. Zu Harrys Erstaunen fragte Professor  
Flitwick gar nicht, warum schon Erstklässler da waren. Er hatte gar nichts  
dergleichen geäußert; so als ob sie unsichtbar wären.  
"Ähm... Professor Dumbledore? Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?" Harry rutschte  
unruhig auf seinen Stuhl hin und her. Warum war er auf einmal so nervös?  
"Natürlich, Harry! Um was geht's?" Dumbledore lächelte ihn ermutigend an.  
" Äh ... also ... in welchen Klassen sind denn meine Eltern?"  
"Deine Eltern?" Professor Flitwick zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Das war es also. Er war wegen Professor Flitwick so nervös. Ob Dumbledore  
ihm etwas erzählt hatte?  
"Er meint James und Lily. Als er gestern mit seinen zwei Freunden ankam,  
habe ich festgestellt, dass er Ähnlichkeit mit den beiden hat und aus Spaß  
gemeint, dass es seine Eltern sein könnten, wenn sie nicht nur vier Jahre  
älter wären." Dumbledore lachte und Professor Flitwick auch. Harry fand das  
ganz und gar nicht komisch, versuchte aber, auch mitzulachen.  
"Genau! Mir sind jetzt nur nicht die Namen eingefallen," erklärte er unter  
dem gezwungenen Lachen.  
"Also deine Eltern... ja?" Dumbledore wischte sich die Tränen aus den  
Augen. Entweder er konnte sehr gut schauspielern oder er fand das wirklich  
sehr lustig. Dumbledore räusperte sich kurz und sprach dann weiter: "Sie  
sind jetzt beide in der fünften Klasse und in Gryffindor. Vielleicht kommt  
ihr ja auch nach Gryffindor, dann lernst du sie schon bald kennen. Ich bin  
schon auf James Gesicht gespannt, wenn er dich sieht. Schließlich hat nicht  
jeder einen Doppelgänger." Professor Flitwick kicherte wieder und wäre  
dabei fast von dem Bücherstapel gefallen, auf dem er saß, um überhaupt über  
die Tischkante sehen zu können. Auch Dumbledores Schmunzeln wurde zu einem  
breiten Grinsen.  
"Aber meine Herren! Könnten sie damit vielleicht aufhören? Die drei sind  
jetzt schon sehr aufgeregt wegen der Auswahl, da brauchen sie nicht noch zu  
Ihrer Belustigung dienen." Professor McGonagalls Züge wurden genauso hart  
wie die von Harry.  
"Also, ich finde es auch komisch," meldete Ron sich zu Wort.  
"Und ich bin nicht aufgeregt wegen der Auswahl," mischte Hermine sich auch  
noch ein.  
Harry, der zwischen den beiden saß, gab ihnen einen kräftigen Tritt vors  
Schienbein. Ron und Hermine zuckten zusammen und ihr Grinsen verschwand  
schlagartig aus ihren Gesichtern.  
"Wir haben da noch ein Problem...," begann Harry wieder, wobei er den  
Blickkontakt zu den Professoren mied. "Wir haben keine Schulbücher."  
"Was? Erst könnt ihr es kaum erwarten, nach Hogwarts zu kommen und dann  
fehlen euch die Bücher," sagte Professor Flitwick ungläubig.  
"Das ist schon Ok," entgegnete Professor Dumbledore. "Da die drei aus der  
Muggelwelt kommen, habe ich angeboten, die Schulbücher für sie zu besorgen.  
Beim Kauf der Umhänge, Schreibzeug, Kessel und Zauberstäben war Professor  
McGonagall behilflich, aber das mit den Büchern hatten sie leider nicht  
mehr geschafft ... Sie liegen in meinem Büro," fügte er dann noch hinzu.  
"Danke!", sagte Hermine. "Können wir sie gleich haben? Dann können wir  
schon mal drin lesen."  
"Wozu denn? Du weißt doch eh noch was drin steht," flüsterte Ron ihr zu.  
"Das sind andere Schulbücher als die, die wir in der Ersten hatten.  
Außerdem ist das wohl ganz allein meine Sache, oder?", giftete sie ihn an.  
Als sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, gingen sie zu Dumbledores Büro. Wie  
er gesagt hatte, standen auf seinem Tisch drei Kessel, in den sich  
allerhand Schulbücher und Schreibzeug befanden.  
Sie schleppten ihre Kessel mühsam in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum und  
Hermine begann sogleich, wissbegierig im ersten Buch zu lesen.  
Ron und Harry dagegen wollten sich auch noch die anderen Schlafräume  
ansehen. Die meisten sahen ganz durchschnittlich aus: An den Wänden hingen  
verschiedene Poster von Hexen und Zauberern oder auch Fotos von den  
Schülern selber. Diese gefielen den beiden besonders gut, weil sie dadurch  
einiges über die Gryffindors erfuhren. So entdeckten sie auch, in welcher  
Kammer der Kapitän der Gryffindor Quidditchmannschaft schlief.  
Nachdem sie bereits in der Hälfte der Schlafräume gewesen waren, fanden sie  
das, wonach sie gesucht hatten: die Schlafkammer von James, Sirius, Remus  
und Peter.  
Schon beim Betreten des Zimmers war ihnen klar, dass sie ihr Ziel erreicht  
hatten: Vier kleine goldene Schnatze flatterten wie wild im Raum herum.  
Harry machte sich einen Spaß draus und fing alle ein. Auf jedem der  
Schnatze stand ein Name. Wurmschwanz fing er zuerst. Moony und Tatze bekam  
er gleichzeitig zu fassen: Moony mit der linken und Tatze mit der rechten  
Hand. Zum Schluss erwischte er den Schnatz seines Vaters: Krone.  
Auch Ron versuchte, alle Schnatze zu fangen, doch er bekam jedes Mal nur  
Wurmschwanz zu packen, deswegen gab er es bald wieder auf.  
An der Wand mit der Eingangstür stand in großer verschnörkelter Schrift:  
Hier hausen Krone, Tatze, Moony und Wurmschwanz!!! Um die Aufschrift  
klebten haufenweise Fotos der vier Jungen. Die restlichen Wände waren  
komplett mit Postern berühmter Quidditchspielern gepflastert.  
"Dieses Zimmer ist einfach klasse!" rief Ron erfreut aus. Seine Wangen  
waren vor lauter Herumspringen gerötet. "Das muss Hermine sehen. Ich hole  
sie schnell!" Mit eiligen Schritten verschwand Ron aus der Kammer.  
Harry ging von Bett zu Bett. Weil auch die Betten mit Namen versehen waren,  
war es leicht, das seines Vaters zu finden: Es war das hinterste. Wie sein  
Bett. Er lächelte.  
Professor McGonagall hatte Recht: Er war wirklich aufgeregt wegen der  
Auswahl. Er würde das erste Mal seine Eltern sehen. Ganz real. Nicht von  
irgendwelchen Fotos. Nein. Er würde etwas zu ihnen sagen und sie würden ihm  
antworten.  
Ganz in Gedanken sah er aus dem Fenster. Hagrid verließ gerade seine Hütte  
und betrat den Verbotenen Wald. Die Aussicht aus dem Fenster kannte er  
doch...  
"Hermine! Ron!", schrie er.  
"Jaaa! Wir sind nicht taub, weißt du? Was ist denn los?", maulte Hermine  
ihn an. Harry hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass Ron mit ihr schon wieder  
zurückgekommen war.  
"Seht selbst!" Er deutete aus dem Fenster.  
"Da ist der Verbotene Wald und Hagrids Hütte. Was ist daran so besonders?",  
fragte Ron. "Das sehen wir jeden Tag aus unserem Fenster auch ..." Er brach  
ab. "Das ... kann nicht sein ... das ist..." stammelte er.  
"Das ist dieselbe Aussicht und das heißt das ist unser Zimmer," vollendete  
Harry den Satz mit leuchtenden Augen. "Mein Vater war im selben Schlafraum  
wie ich und hat auch im selben Bett geschlafen." Harry wies auf das Wort  
Krone, das im rechten Pfosten des Himmelbettes eingraviert war. Aufgeregt  
tanzte er durch den Raum und fing dabei gleich nochmal die Schnatze ein.  
"Jetzt dreht er völlig durch," seufzte Ron.  
"Lass ihn doch. Ich habe ihn selten so ausgelassen gesehen," lachte Hermine  
kopfschüttelnd.  
Als sie zur Mittagszeit Hunger bekamen, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg  
in die Große Halle.  
Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall saßen bereits am Tisch.  
Diesmal war ein Lehrer bei ihnen, den sie noch nicht kannten.  
"Das ist Professor Henson. Er wird euch in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen  
Künste unterrichten," klärte Professor Dumbledore sie auf.  
"So, ihr seid also die drei, die so gerne nach Hogwarts wollten, dass sie  
nicht bis heute warten konnten?" Professor Henson musterte sie mit kaltem  
Blick. "Nächstes Jahr wird euch das nicht passieren, da würdet ihr euch  
freuen, wenn ihr nicht zurück müsstet," knurrte er sie an.  
"Äh...," begann Harry.  
"Das war nur ein Scherz! Unser Professor Henson ist ein richtiger  
Witzbold." Dumbledore klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.  
Die drei setzten sich wieder auf dieselben Plätze wie beim Frühstück,  
allein schon, weil sie dort am weitesten von dem übellaunigen Professor  
Henson entfernt waren.  
Das Mittagessen verlief genauso wortkarg wie das Frühstück. Nur diesmal  
verkniff sich Harry all die Fragen, die ihm im Kopf herumsausten. Er hatte  
das Gefühl, dass Professor Henson ihn ununterbrochen fixierte. Deswegen  
schaute er die ganze Zeit nur noch auf seinen Teller.  
"Was habt ihr eigentlich den ganzen Vormittag gemacht?", fragte Professor  
Henson auf einmal.  
"Wir haben unsere Schulbücher durchgeblättert," antwortet Hermine, als sei  
es das Natürlichste auf der Welt.  
"So, dann könnte ihr mir bestimmt sagen, wie der Zauberspruch für eine  
Ganzkörperklammer geht? Mr. Creevey?" Harry zuckte zusammen. An diesen  
Namen wird er sich wohl nie gewöhnen. Professor Hensons Augen funkelten ihn  
herausfordernd an.  
"Also, ich bitte Sie, Professor Henson. Die drei sind Erstklässler und noch  
dazu unter Muggeln aufgewachsen. So was können sie noch gar nicht wissen,"  
mischte sich Professor McGonagall ein.  
"Petrificus Totalus," antwortete Harry kalt. Sowohl Professor Henson als  
auch Professor McGonagall schauten ihn überrascht an. Nur Professor  
Dumbledore lächelte wissend.  
"Wow! Ok, du hast mich überzeugt. Vielleicht wird's doch ganz amüsant in  
Hogwarts," lachte Professor Henson.  
Die drei Freunde sahen sich verwundert an. Erst ist er so fies und jetzt  
lacht er?  
"Ich habe euch ja gesagt, dass er ein Spaßvogel ist," meinte Professor  
Dumbledore.  
"Oh Mann! Das kann ja was werden," stöhnte Ron. "Ein Spaßvogel als Lehrer!  
Hoffentlich ist er nicht so'n Typ wie Lockhart."  
Nun waren sie auf dem Weg zu Hagrid. "Wir könnten uns doch kurz  
vorstellen.", meinte Hermine nach dem Essen und Harry und Ron hatten  
freudig zugestimmt.  
Hagrid kam ihnen auf dem halben Weg schon entgegen.  
"Ihr seid wohl die drei Frühankömmlinge?", begrüßte er die drei. "Ich bin  
Rubeus Hagrid. Ihr könnt mich ruhig Hagrid nennen."  
"Ich bin Harry Creevey. Das ist Hermine Granger und Ron Thomson." Hagrid  
schüttelte einen nach den anderen gewaltig die Hand.  
"Freut mich, euch kennen zu lernen. Seid ihr schon wegen der Auswahl  
aufgeregt?", fragte er.  
"Nein," antworten Ron und Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.  
"Und du, Harry?" Hagrid schaute ihm fragend an.  
"Ein bisschen," gab er zu.  
"Wegen der Auswahl oder wegen James?", lachte Hagrid. "Ihr seht euch beide  
wirklich ähnlich. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry! James ist eigentlich  
'n ganz netter Kerl. Kommt mich öfters besuchen. Aber was er mit Severus  
macht, is nicht schön..."  
"Wieso, was macht er den mit Severus?", fragte Ron aufgeregt. Die  
Vorstellung, das Harrys Vater seinen Hasslehrer ärgert, gefiel ihm sehr.  
"Ach.. nicht so wichtig.... Ich muss leider gehen. Die Schüler werden bald  
da sein und da habe ich noch viel zu tun. Also, man sieht sich..." Hagrid  
verabschiedete sich von den dreien und verschwand in Richtung Schloss.  
"Ich frage mich, was dein Vater mit Snape so alles anstellt?" Ron grinste  
hinterhältig.  
"Das werden wir sicher bald erfahren," meinte Hermine gelangweilt. "Ich  
werde die Wartezeit in der Bibliothek verbringen. Kommt ihr mit?"  
Harry und Ron schauten sich fragend an und nickten dann.  
Die Zeit in der Bibliothek verging ziemlich schnell. Es gab ein völlig  
anderes Ordnungssystem als zu ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts, und so beschäftigten  
Ron und Harry sich damit, alles auszukund-schaften, damit sie bei Problemen  
schneller die entsprechenden Bücher fanden.  
Die Abteilung der verbotenen Bücher war kaum geschützt. Sie mussten den  
gewünschten Büchern einfach nur gut zureden und sie manchmal mit  
verschiedenen Dingen bestechen, damit sie nicht schrieen, wenn man sie  
öffnete. Einem Buch mussten sie sogar beteuern, wie mächtig und wichtig es  
sei und dann wollte es auch noch einen Schokofrosch. Doch den hatten sie  
leider nicht bei sich und da war es beleidigt und sagte kein einziges Wort  
mehr.  
Hermine blätterte ein Buch nach den anderen durch und stellte es dann  
enttäuscht wieder weg.  
"Was suchst du eigentlich?", fragte Ron schließlich, als sie schon das  
zehnte Buch wieder ins Regal zurückstellte.  
"Ich suche etwas über den Zeitkopierer. Vielleicht gibt es ja noch einen  
anderen Weg, zurück zu kommen. Und vielleicht kann man mit dem Zeitkopierer  
doch die Vergangenheit oder die Zukunft verändern..." erklärte sie ihm.  
"Meinst du, ich könnte dann meine Eltern vor Wurmschwanz warnen. Oder wir  
könnten gleich verhindern, dass Voldemort an die Macht kommt?", Harry wurde  
hellhörig.  
"Harry, bitte sag nicht diesen Namen!", zischte Ron ihn an.  
"Möglich wäre es." Hermine achtete gar nicht auf Ron. "Aber viel mehr  
Kopfzerbrechen bereit mir die Sache mit Sebastian. Woher hatte er diesen  
Zeitkopierer? Er gilt seit hundert Jahren als verschollen. Und was wollte  
er mit der Drachenschale? Je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, desto stärker wird  
mein Gefühl, dass wir einen großen Fehler begangen haben. Und ich meine  
nicht die Zeitreise..."  
Hermine schaute sie mit ernster Mine an.  
"Mit Sebastian hast du vielleicht Recht... - Aber dass der Zeitkopierer  
doch die Vergangenheit oder die Zukunft ändern kann, glaube ich nicht.  
Dumbledore hat es gesagt und ich glaube ihm. Warum hätte er es uns  
verschweigen sollen?", antwortete Ron.  
"Angelogen hat er uns sicher nicht, aber vielleicht weiß er gar nicht, dass  
man damit doch die Geschichte verändern kann," überlegte Harry laut.  
"Mag sein. Doch dann findet Hermine die Antwort sicher nicht in einem  
dieser Bücher hier," sagte Ron.  
Hermine kam nicht dazu, zu antworten, denn Professor McGonagall betrat die  
Bibliothek.  
"Ach! Hier seid ihr. Ich habe euch schon überall gesucht. Die Schüler  
kommen in wenigen Minuten an und ihr sollt euch doch unter die Erstklässler  
mischen. Bitte beeilt euch!" 


	4. Die Auswahl

Kapitel 3: Die Auswahl  
  
Professor McGonagall führte sie hinunter in die Eingangshalle bis an das  
riesige Eichentor des Schlosses. Harry konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie  
er als Erstklässler das erste Mal Hogwarts erblickte hatte und dabei aus  
den Staunen nicht mehr rausgekommen war.  
"Ihr werdet euch an der Anlegestelle unter die neuen Schüler mischen."  
Professor McGonagall öffnete das Eichentor und ging die lange Steintreppe  
hinunter.  
"Allerdings regnet es und es würde auffallen, wenn Sie die Einzigen sind,  
die nicht vom Regen durchnässt wurden. Darum..."  
"Was? Es regnet? Aber wie kann das sein? Als wir heute Mittag zu Hagrid  
wollten, war keine einzige Wolke am Himmel zu sehen," unterbrach Hermine  
sie.  
"Das stimmt, Miss Granger! Doch müssen Sie wissen, dass ungefähr vor einem  
Monat eine Gruppe junger Zauberer sich einen Spaß daraus machte, das  
Wetter zu verhexen. Das Zauberministerium hatte alle Hände voll damit zu  
tun, dass es wenigstens aufhörte, im Sommer zu schneien. Jetzt sind sie mit  
dem Vergessenszauber für die Muggel beschäftigt, und danach kümmern sie  
sich darum, dass es auch nicht mehr urplötzlich und ohne eine einzige Wolke  
am Himmel regnet. Aber das braucht seine Zeit..." Professor McGonagall  
schüttelte bei dieser Erinnerung den Kopf.  
"Was ist denn mit den Zauberern passiert, die das angerichtet haben?",  
fragte Ron neugierig.  
"Sie mussten ihre Zauberstäbe zerstören und wurden aus der Zauberwelt  
verbannt," antwortete sie ernst.  
"Waren die Zauberer Schüler in Hogwarts?", hakte Harry nach.  
"Leider ja - sie waren in der Abschlussklasse Drei kamen aus Slytherin,  
zwei aus Hufflepuff, einer aus Ravenclaw und ... zu meinem größten Bedauern  
auch einer aus Gryffindor.", fügte Professor McGonagall hinzu. "Aber wir  
sollten uns nicht mit diesem Vorfall aufhalten. Also, wo war ich stehen  
geblieben, bevor Miss Granger mich unterbrochen hat... Ach ja... Aquarios  
Sentios!" Die letzten Worte rief sie laut gen Himmel.  
Augenblicklich strömte ein dichter Platzregen auf die drei Schüler herab  
und binnen Sekunden waren sie bis auf die Knochen durchnässt.  
"Aber...," stammelte Ron, "Was soll das?"  
"Professor McGonagall sagte doch bereits, dass es auffallen würde, wenn wir  
trocken wären... Der Zauberspruch ist gut. Den sollte ich mir merken,"  
nickte Hermine erfreut.  
"Wir sehen zwar aus, als ob wir voll angezogen in den See gesprungen wären,  
aber ich fühle gar nichts von dem Wasser...", wunderte Harry sich.  
"Sollen Sie auch nicht. Professor Dumbledore wollte nicht Gefahr laufen,  
dass Sie sich erkälten und hat den Zauber mit einem schützenden Nässebann  
versehen. Ich verlasse Sie jetzt. Die Erstklässler müssten jeden Moment  
eintreffen. Verstecken Sie sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit und wenn alle  
Schüler aus den Booten geklettert sind und die Treppen hoch gehen,  
schließen Sie sich ihnen unauffällig an." Professor McGonagall drehte sich  
um und verschwand wieder im Schloss.  
"Kommt!" Hermine zog ihre beiden Freunde in Richtung See. "Ich kann schon  
Stimmen hören." Die drei versteckten sich hinter einen Felsen und warteten  
gespannt ab.  
Sogleich konnten sie die ersten Lichter sehen. Die Boote legten an.  
Es dauerte noch zwei, drei Minuten, bis auch der letzte Schüler endlich  
sein Boot verlassen hatte und hinter Hagrid die Steintreppe erklomm.  
"Na, dann mal los!" Ron holte tief Luft und verließ das Versteck. Harry und  
Hermine folgten ihm. Als sie das Eichentor erreicht hatten, drehte Hagrid  
sich zu den Schülern um.  
"Alle da?", vergewisserte Hagrid sich, wobei er einen kurzen Blick auf  
Harry und seine Freunde warf. "Schön..." Er klopfte gegen das Schlosstor.  
Prompt öffnete sich dieses und Professor McGonagall stand vor ihnen.  
"Hier sind die Neuen, Professor McGonagall," begrüßte Hagrid sie.  
"Sehr schön... Danke, Hagrid. - Bitte folgen Sie mir," forderte sie die  
Erstklässler auf. Sie durchschritt die Eingangshalle, die von unzähligen  
Fackeln hell erleuchtet wurde. Aus der Großen Halle war aufgeregtes  
Stimmengemurmel zu hören. Harrys Herz klopfte schwer. Er war mindestens so  
nervös wie beim ersten Mal. Diesmal allerdings aus einem anderen Grund.  
Professor McGonagall lotste sie in die kleine Kammer neben der Großen  
Halle.  
"Ich werde Sie holen kommen, wenn alles für die Auswahl vorbereitet ist. Es  
dauert nicht lange." Sie verschwand aus der Kammer.  
"Sie hat ja gar nicht erklärt, was es für Häuser gibt und so," murmelte Ron  
verwundert.  
"Vielleicht wollen sie die Auswahl so schnell wie möglich hinter sich  
bringen, sonst ist der Krankenflügel nächste Woche voll von erkälteten  
Erstklässlern," mutmaßte Hermine.  
Kaum hatte sie den letzten Satz beendet, öffnete sich die Tür der kleinen  
Kammer wieder und die Erstklässler wurden in die Große Halle gebeten.  
Die halb vor Kälte, halb vor Angst zitternde Schar drängte sich wieder  
durch die Eingangshalle Richtung Große Halle.  
"Bitte bilden Sie eine Reihe," verlangte Professor McGonagall, bevor sie  
die Doppeltür öffnete.  
Als die Erstklässler die Halle betraten, ging einen Staunen durch ihre  
Reihen. Lediglich Hermine, Ron und Harry hoben nicht ihre Blicke zur  
verzauberten Decke oder klappten ihre Münder vor Verblüffung über die  
Tausenden von schwebenden Kerzen auf.  
Harrys blickte suchend zum Tisch der Gryffindors. Wo saßen sein Vater und  
seine Mutter? Er brauchte nicht lange, da hatte er sie entdeckt. James,  
Sirius, Remus ... und Peter, dachte Harry düster. Die Vier saßen  
nebeneinander und gegenüber von James saß Lily. Die beiden schienen in ein  
Streitgespräch verwickelt zu sein, denn auf dem Weg durch die Tischreihen  
konnte Harry sehen, dass sowohl Lilys als auch James Kopf von Sekunde zu  
Sekunde röter wurden. Sirius verdrehte genervt die Augen; Remus jedoch  
musterte die neuen Erstklässler skeptisch. Bei Harry blieb sein Blick  
hängen. Verwirrt stieß er Peter und Sirius an. Alle drei drehten sich zu  
Harry um und starrten ihn erstaunt an.  
In Harrys Hals begann sich ein riesiger Kloß zu bilden. Als Sirius es mit  
viel Mühe geschafft hatte, James Aufmerksamkeit von Lily auf Harry zu  
lenken, war er sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass dieser Kloß auf ewig dort  
festsitzen würde.  
"Hey, Harry! Nicht träumen!" Ron stieß ihm seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite.  
Sie hatten den Lehrertisch erreicht und vor ihnen stand ein vierbeinige  
Stuhl mit dem Sprechenden Hut. Der Hut sah genauso aus wie damals, als  
Harry ihn das erste Mal aufgesetzt hatte. Er hätte schwören können, dass er  
sogar die selben Flicken hatte und nicht ein einziger fehlte.  
Die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler - ausgenommen James, Sirius, Remus,  
Peter, Lily und Harry- galt jetzt dem Hut. Dieser wackelte auf seinem Stuhl  
und der Riss nahe der Krempe begann zu singen:  
Ich bin schon alt und grau,  
doch weiß ich ganz genau,  
in welches Haus ihr passt,  
das ist für mich ein Klaks.  
Drum setz mich auf geschwind,  
dann sag ich dir, mein Kind,  
was für dich wichtig ist:  
nämlich, was du bist!  
Bist du ein Gryffindor, dann weiß der alte Hut,  
du besitzt sowohl Tapferkeit als auch Mut.  
Bist du ein Hufflepuff, so sag ich dir getreu,  
du bist gerecht und nicht arbeitsscheu.  
Bist du ein Slytherin, so mein ich mit Zücke  
du verbindest geschickt List mit Tücke  
Bist du ein Ravenclaw, so lach ich leise,  
du bist gut im Denken und somit weise.  
Nun lasset die Auswahl beginnen,  
denn hiermit soll enden mein Singen!  
  
Die Schüler brachen in tosenden Beifall aus. Der Hut verneigte sich vor  
allen Tischen und rief wie ein Star: "Danke! Danke!" Hätte er Mund und  
Hände gehabt, hätte er gewiss Küsschen in die Schülermenge geworfen.  
Professor McGonagall trat neben den Hut und augenblicklich wurde es wieder  
still.  
"Ich werde jetzt die Namen aufrufen und die genannten Personen werden auf  
dem Stuhl hier Platz nehmen und den Hut aufsetzen," verkündete sie.  
Harrys Hände wurden feucht, als Professor McGonagall die Pergamentrolle  
auseinander rollte und ihn kurz ansah.  
"Harry Creevey!", verkündete sie laut.  
Harry Herz sackte einige Meter runter. Er war sich sicher, dass er es  
später bestimmt im Keller würde suchen müssen. Allerdings klopfte es  
trotzdem so laut, dass er bis auf das Rauschen seines eigenen Blutes gar  
nichts mehr hören konnte.  
Auf wackeligen Beinen schob er sich an Ron vorbei und ging zum Hut. Er  
konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Blicke der älteren Schüler von ihm zu James  
und wieder zurück wanderten. Nach einer Ewigkeit hatte er den Stuhl  
erreicht. Er nahm den Hut, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und schaute direkt in  
Dumbledores Augen, bevor der Hut sein Sichtfeld bedeckte. Es war ein  
äußerst merkwürdiges Gefühl, das alles noch einmal zu erleben.  
"Sowas?," murmelte die bekannte piepsige Stimme. "Bei dir ist ja Einiges  
vorhanden. Mit deinem Mut könntest du nach Gryffindor gehören, aber hast du  
auch den Drang, dich beweisen zu wollen, also wäre Slytherin gut."  
"Das hatten wir doch alles schon mal...," seufzte Harry.  
"Wie?", stutzte der Hut. "Wie meinst du das?"  
"Es ist das zweite Mal - eigentlich sogar das dritte Mal - , dass ich dich  
auf den Kopf habe und du überlegst, ob ich nach Slytherin soll," erklärte  
Harry genervt. Er wollte nicht schon wieder mit diesem Hut diskutieren, ob  
er nach Gryffindor gehörte oder nicht. Dazu machte er sich zu viele  
Gedanken um seine Eltern.  
"Deine Eltern?", fragte der Hut überrascht. Dass dieser Gedanken lesen  
konnte, hatte Harry ganz vergessen.  
"Ja! Lily Evans und James Potter!," entgegnete Harry scharf.  
"Das heißt, ... du kommst aus der Zukunft. Und wo habe ich dich hin  
gesteckt?", erkundigte sich der Hut aufgeregt.  
"Nach Gryffindor," antwortet Harry.  
"Leider haben wir nicht so viel Zeit; sonst würde ich gerne etwas über die  
Zukunft wissen wollen. Vielleicht kommst du mich mal besuchen?" Für einen  
Moment schwieg der Hut nachdenklich und dann...  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!", schallte es durch die Große Halle und der Hut gab Harry  
wieder dem Anblick der Anderen frei. Der Tisch von Gryffindor jubelte  
lauthals.  
Harry stand auf und ging auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Er überlegte, wo er  
sich hinsetzen sollte, aber Lily deutete schon auf den leeren Platz neben  
ihr. Zögernd kam er der Aufforderung nach. Als er endlich saß, wurden ihm  
etliche Hände entgegen gestreckt, die er erstmal schütteln musste. Mit  
gesenkten Blick versuchte er, sich auf eine Ritze im Tisch zu  
konzentrieren, damit sein Blutdruck wieder sank und sein Herz vielleicht  
auch alleine wieder aus dem Keller zurück fand. Nach dem die Aufregung sich  
um ihm herum gelegt hatte, ergriff Sirius das Wort.  
"Das ist unglaublich! Du siehst James ja wirklich verdammt ähnlich...  
ach... ich bin Sirius, links neben mir Remus und neben ihm Peter. Wer James  
ist, kannst du dir ja denken," lachte Sirius.  
"Danke fürs Vorstellen," zischte Lily ihn an. "Ich bin Lily und ich hoffe,  
du hast mit James nur das Äußere gemeinsam, dann werden wir nämlich keine  
Probleme mit einander haben." Sie funkelte James böse an. Dieser lächelte  
nur kalt zurück.  
"Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle vor ihr in Acht nehmen. Sie ist gefährlich  
wie eine Schlange. Vielleicht ist sie sogar im falschen Haus," wandte James  
sich an Harry.  
"Entschuldige die Zwei! Es gab auf der Zugfahrt einen... einen kleinen  
Zwischenfall," mischte sich Remus nun ein. "Ich hab zwar schon mal davon  
gehört, dass es so etwas wie Doppelgänger geben soll, aber hier in  
Hogwarts... Deine Eltern sind doch Muggel, oder?", fragte er Harry. Fast  
hätte dieser verneint, aber bevor er überhaupt den Mund aufmachen konnte,  
tauchte auch Hermine am Gryffindortisch auf. Auch sie musste erst mal eine  
Menge Hände schütteln. Erschöpft ließ sie sich neben Harry nieder.  
"Oh, Harry! Dieser Hut hat tatsächlich genau wie letztes Mal..." Hermine  
verstummte, als sie die neugierigen Blick der fünf Anderen sah.  
"Was meinst du denn mit letztes Mal?", kam es von Sirius.  
"Nun ja...", lachte Hermine verlegen. "Ich bin auf der Fahrt im Zug  
eingeschlafen und habe schon von der Auswahl geträumt und da hat der Hut  
überlegt, ob er mich nach Ravenclaw tun soll. Aber schließlich war er doch  
davon überzeugt, dass ich nach Gryffindor gehöre und jetzt eben ist es ganz  
genau so passiert," Die Lüge kam so leicht über Hermines Lippen, dass Harry  
sie mit offenem Mund anstarrte.  
"Das heißt, du träumst von der Zukunft?," erkundigte sich Lily.  
"Ja, scheint so... aber das war das erste Mal."  
"Hey! Dieser Jahrgang scheint ja interessant zu werden. Erst jemand, der  
James zum Verwechseln ähnlich sieht und dann noch jemand, der von der  
Zukunft träumt. Da haben wir dieses Jahr ja richtig gute Chancen auf den  
Hauspokal," freute sich Peter händereibend.  
"Das haben wir doch jedes Jahr, seit wir hier sind...," grummelte James.  
"Du meinst wohl, es wird jedes Mal sehr knapp, den Hauspokal zu gewinnen,  
seitdem ihr hier seid." Lily grinste spöttisch.  
"Könnt ihr zwei nicht endlich aufhören?", entfuhr es Sirius genervt.  
"SIE hat angefangen," verteidigte sich James.  
"Das stimmt doch überhaupt nicht! Du hast doch...," giftete Lily wütend  
zurück.  
"Klappe! - Alle! - Beide!" Sirius betonte jedes Wort überdeutlich.  
Hermine warf Harry einen kurzen Blick zu und dieser seufzte leise. Sein  
Inneres hatte sich zwischenzeitlich wieder beruhigt. Das kann ja eine  
heitere Zeit werden. Er wunderte sich, wie die zwei bei diesem herzlichen  
Ton untereinander überhaupt zusammengekommen waren.  
Wenige Minuten später saß auch Ron bei ihnen am Tisch.  
"Dieser Hut wollte doch tatsächlich wissen, ob er in der Zukunft eine neue  
Farbe hat," murmelte Ron seinen Freunden überrascht zu. Hermine warf ihm  
einen warnenden Blick zu, doch die anderen waren teils entweder immer noch  
in ihrem Streit vertieft oder beim schwierigen Versuch, diesen zu  
schlichten, so dass sie Rons Worte gar nicht mitbekommen hatten.  
Nach Ron waren nur noch wenige Erstklässler übrig und so war die Auswahl  
bald vorbei. Als der Hut und der Stuhl weggebracht worden waren, erhob sich  
Professor Dumbledore von seinem .... großen goldenen Stuhl und begrüßte sie  
mit freundlicher Stimme: "Ich möchte euch alle recht herzlich willkommen  
heißen... - besonders unsere Erstklässler," fügte er lächelnd hinzu.  
"Außerdem gibt es eine wichtige Änderung!" Er holte tief Luft und fuhr mit  
ernster Stimme fort. "Ab sofort gilt der Wald rund um das Schulgelände als  
verbotenes Gebiet. Kein Schüler darf ihn betreten, und damit ihr das auch  
nicht vergesst, heißt der Wald ab jetzt Der Verbotene Wald. Und ich warne  
euch! - Durch das unglaubliche Wetterchaos, von dem ihr alle wisst, sind  
einige sehr gefährliche Kreaturen in den Wald geflüchtet; gegen die nicht  
mal erfahrene Zauberer ankommen, geschweige denn, Schüler! Hagrid, unser  
Wildhüter, wird sich um sie kümmern, aber solange ist der gesamte Wald  
tabu! - Und zwar für alle!" Er ließ einen bedeutsamen Blick zu den vier  
Rumtreibern am Gryffindortisch wandern. "Und jetzt lasst uns essen!" Auf  
einen Wink von Dumbledore deckten sich innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils  
die fünf langen Tische mit einer Vielfalt der köstlichsten Speisen und alle  
griffen nach Herzenslust zu.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass der Zutritt zum Wald überhaupt mal erlaubt  
war," schmatzte Ron, heftig an einer dampfenden Lammkeule kauend.  
"Ist doch egal. Und rede bitte nicht mit vollen Mund," erwiderte Hermine  
naserümpfend mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen.  
"Ich frage mich, von welchen Kreaturen Dumbledore gesprochen hat, denn  
Aragog lebt doch schon dort, seit Hagrid von der Schule geflogen ist,"  
überlegte Harry.  
"Wir werden es herausfinden," versprach Sirius ihnen. "Aber woher...?"  
"Nein, das werdet ihr nicht! Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin und ich verbiete  
es euch!", unterbrach Lily ihn streng.  
"Ach Lilymaus! So ein Pech für dich, dass wir auch einen Vertrauensschüler  
in unseren Reihen haben.", entgegnete James mit zuckersüßer Stimme.  
"Allerdings... wenn du mit mir ausgehst, vergessen wir die Idee sofort  
wieder."  
"Vergiss es! Niemals! Hörst du? Niemals!", schrie Lily ihm mit rotem Kopf  
über den Tisch hinweg ins Gesicht. "Lass dich am besten gleich von den  
Bestien im Wald fressen, dann bin ich dich wenigstens los." 


	5. Unerwartete Post

Kapitel 4: Unerwartete Post  
  
Nach dem Festmahl führten Lily und Remus die Erstklässler die Marmortreppe  
in der Eingangshalle hinauf und durch die vielen verwirrenden Flure und  
Gänge hoch zum Gryffindorturm.  
Harry, Hermine und Ron gingen direkt hinter den Vertrauensschülern und  
konnten so jedes Wort der beiden verstehen.  
"Wirklich Remus, ich frage mich, wie du mit so jemandem wie James  
befreundet sein kannst," murmelte Lily.  
Sie hatte seit der Auseinandersetzung am Tisch kein Wort mehr gesagt und  
schweigend weiter gegessen. James dagegen hatte die ganze Zeit ein  
triumphierendes Grinsen im Gesicht. Über Harrys Ähnlichkeit mit ihm wurde  
kein einziges Wort mehr gesprochen, worüber Harry einerseits erstaunt und  
andererseits sehr erleichtert war.  
"Er ist eigentlich kein schlechter Kerl. Er ist ein sehr guter Freund und  
wird es auch immer bleiben," verteidigte Remus seinen Kumpel.  
"Nur zu dumm, dass man von dem kein schlechter Kerl kaum etwas  
mitbekommt...," entgegnete Lily scharf. Abrupt stoppte sie die  
Schülergruppe, denn sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht.  
"So, wir sind da. Hier ist der Gryffindorturm. Um ihn zu betreten, müsst  
ihr euch das Passwort gut merken. In dieser Woche heißt es "Simsalabim,"  
erklärte sie den Neuen. Kaum hatte sie das Passwort genannt, schwang das  
Gemälde einer dicken Dame im rosa Kleid beiseite.  
"Willkommen! Tretet ein!", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme.  
Einer nach den anderen kletterte durch das Porträtloch. Aus dem  
Gemeinschaftsraum drang eine Vielzahl an Stimmen zu ihnen herüber.  
"Die Mädchen folgen bitte Lily und die Jungen mir. Wir zeigen euch jetzt  
eure Schlafräume", forderte Remus sie auf.  
Hermine verabschiedete sich von Harry und Ron und folgte Lily.  
"Harry, Ron! Kommt ihr?", rief Remus hinter ihnen. Die beiden hatten gar  
nicht mitbekommen, dass der Rest schon in die andere Richtung gegangen war.  
Sie beeilten sich und erreichten Remus, als er gerade den ersten fünf  
Jungen ihre zukünftige Unterkunft zuwies.  
"Und ihr," Remus drehte sich zu den anderen fünf - Harry und Ron  
eingeschlossen - um. "Euer Schlafraum befindet sich dort." Er zeigte auf  
eine Tür. "Links davon ist übrigens mein Schlafsaal. Also falls ihr Fragen  
habt, meldet euch..."  
Harry und Ron wandten sich schon ihrem Raum zu, doch Remus hielt sie noch  
zurück.  
"Es ist wirklich unglaublich! Da trifft James nun einen Doppelgänger und er  
hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als mit Lily zu streiten, aber das ist typisch  
für James...", lachte er. "Ich würde euch gerne besser kennen lernen. Wenn  
ihr wollt, zeige ich euch morgen das Schloss. Hättet ihr Lust?", fragte er  
sie.  
"Klar!", antworteten die zwei einstimmig - neugierig, zu erfahren, welche  
Unterschiede es im Vergleich zu ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts gab.  
"Schön!", freute sich Remus.  
"Was war das eigentlich für ein Zwischenfall, von dem du vorhin gesprochen  
hast?", erkundigte sich Ron neugierig.  
"Och, das..."  
"Hey Moony, kommst du endlich?" Peter lugte aus ihrer Schlafraumtür.  
"Ja!... Also, gute Nacht, ihr zwei!", lächelte Remus sie an und verschwand  
in der Schlafkammer.  
Als Ron und Harry ihren neuen Schlafraum betraten, konnten sie schon  
leichtes Schnarchen von ihren neuen Zimmergenossen hören. Sie schlichen  
auf Zehnspitzen zu ihren Betten -den hintersten Beiden.  
"Na, das sind ja Schlafmützen. Das war doch nicht einmal 'ne Minute, die  
wir später kamen." Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Doch sobald er sich hingelegt  
hatte, schlief auch er sofort ein. Er schaffte es gerade noch, ein "Gute  
Nacht, Harry!" zu murmeln, bevor auch aus seinem Bett ein Schnarchen  
verkündete, dass ihn der Schlaf gepackt hatte.  
"Gute Nacht, Ron!", flüsterte Harry in die Dunkelheit. Er starrte mit  
leerem Blick an den Betthimmel. Eine gewisse Traurigkeit hatte ihn erfasst.  
Die erste Begegnung mit seinen Eltern hatte er sich anders vorgestellt!  
Aber morgen würde bestimmt alles ganz anders werden. Er freute sich auf  
morgen - sehr sogar. Kurze Zeit später fiel er in einen traumlosen  
Schlummer.  
"AUFWACHEN!", schrie eine Stimme in sein Ohr. Harry fuhr erschrocken hoch.  
Er sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Sirius.  
"Was soll das?", schnauzte Harry ärgerlich zurück.  
"Remus meinte, ich solle euch wecken. Die anderen sind alle schon beim  
Frühstück," erklärte Sirius augenzwinkernd.  
"Welche anderen?", meldete Ron sich zu Wort.  
"Na, die Erstklässler...", antwortete eine andere Stimme. -James!.  
Missmutig quälte Ron sich aus dem Bett.  
"Wie spät is es denn...?", gähnte Ron herzhaft.  
"Spät genug! In zwei Stunden beginnt eure erste Unterrichtsstunde." James  
schloss sich Rons Gähnen an.  
"WAS??? Und da weckt ihr uns jetzt schon. Was glaubt ihr, wie lange wir  
fürs Essen brauchen?", stieß Ron wütend hervor.  
Harry wusste gar nicht, dass Ron so ein Morgenmuffel war, aber auch er fand  
es eindeutig zu früh.  
"Nicht fürs Essen. Ihr werdet aber 'ne Weile brauchen, um das Klassenzimmer  
zu finden. Und Professor McGonagall, bei der ihr die erste Stunde habt,  
wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn ihr zu spät kommt..."  
"Aber woher... ?", wurde Sirius von Harry unterbrochen.  
"Kein Aber! Bei Beschwerden meldet euch bei Remus. Wir beantworten keine  
weiteren Fragen mehr... Komm Tatze, wir müssen doch noch unseren  
Lieblingsmitschüler begrüßen. Dafür sind wir doch extra früher  
aufgestanden..." In James Augen blitzte es boshaft auf und Sirius lächelte  
hinterlistig zurück. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwanden die zwei aus dem  
Raum.  
"Mit 'Lieblingsmitschüler' meinen die beiden sicherlich Snape," überlegte  
Ron laut.  
"Bestimmt!", nuschelte Harry zurück, wobei er schläfrig seine Beine aus dem  
Bett streckte.  
Zehn Minuten später trafen sie Hermine in der Großen Halle. Sie und Lily  
waren am Gryffindortisch in ein anregendes Gespräch vertieft.  
"...und das ist wirklich wahr?", fragte Hermine gerade staunend.  
"Na, wenn ich es dir doch sage," antwortete Lily aufgeregt.  
"Morgen," begrüßte Harry die Mädchen. Doch die sahen nicht einmal auf.  
Verwundert schaute er zu Ron, aber dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und  
ließ sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber den Beiden fallen. Harry nahm neben ihm  
Platz.  
"Jetzt wird man nicht einmal mehr beachtet", sagte Ron übertrieben laut und  
langte dabei nach dem Brötchenkorb. Er nahm sich eins raus und reichte den  
Korb an Harry weiter.  
"Oh... ihr seid schon wach?", stellte Hermine überrascht fest.  
"Ja, dank Sirius und James", brummte Ron.  
"Was haben sie denn angestellt?", fragte Lily neugierig.  
"Sie haben uns nicht gerade sanft geweckt... Hermine, reichst du mir mal  
die Marmelade?", sagte Harry und unterdrückte ein weiteres Gähnen.  
"Wieso denn das? Wir haben doch noch über eine Stunde Zeit bis zum  
Unterricht... Hier Harry," entgegnete Hermine.  
"Das war meine Schuld," erklang auf einmal Remus Stimme hinter Harry. "Ich  
dachte, es wäre besser, wenn ihr zu euren ersten Unterricht nicht zu spät  
kommt. Aber vielleicht hätte ich lieber Peter anstatt Sirius schicken  
sollen.", entschuldigte sich Remus. Er hatte einen Stapel Bücher unter den  
Arm, legte diesen neben Harrys Teller und setzte sich dazu.  
"Was sind denn das für Bücher?", erkundigte sich Hermine wissbegierig.  
"Hm... oh das... ähm, das sind meine Schulbücher und die zwei hier..." Er  
zeigte auf die zwei dicksten Wälzer. "...sind Die Geschichte von Hogwarts  
und Bestrafungen bei magischen Verbrechen." Er schenkte sich Kürbissaft ein  
und blickte wieder zu Hermine, die wie gebannt die beiden Bücher musterte.  
"Judy Craffy hat sie mir eben zurückgegeben. Möchtest du sie dir  
ausleihen?"  
"Judy?" Lily zog ihre rechte Augenbraue vielsagend hoch. "Läuft da etwa  
doch etwas zwischen euch, wie überall behauptet wird?", grinste sie. Remus  
wurde leicht rot.  
"Nein," beteuerte er. "Außerdem... - wer behauptet das?"  
"Meine Quellen haben keine Namen!" antwortete sie ihm vieldeutig. Die drei  
anderen blickten neugierig von Lily zu Remus und wieder zurück.  
"Hm... Egal... also... Hermine, hättest du nun gerne eines der Bücher?",  
wechselte er geschickt das Thema.  
"Die Geschichte von Hogwarts kenne ich schon, aber das andere leihe ich  
mir gerne aus." Remus reichte es ihr über den Tisch und in Hermines Augen  
trat ein Leuchten, das Harry und Ron nur zu gut kannten. Es hieß so viel  
wie: Die nächsten Stunden werde ich nicht mehr zu sprechen sein, weil ich  
unbedingt meinen ohnehin schon horizontlosen Wissensbereich erweitern muss!  
Ron verdrehte die Augen und biss in das mittlerweile dritte  
Marmeladenbrötchen.  
"Wo sind eigentlich deine Freunde?", wollte Lily auf einmal von Remus  
wissen.  
"Äh..."  
Plötzlich erklang ein Schrei am Tisch der Slytherins, dem sofort die ganze  
Aufmerksamkeit zuteil wurde. Doch in diesem Moment schoss der  
allmorgendliche Eulenschwarm hinab in die Halle. Er lenkte das allgemeine  
Interesse auf sich, denn es war für ungefähr die Hälfte der Schülerschaft  
wichtiger, zu erfahren, ob sie Post bekamen, als herauszufinden, wer den  
Schrei ausgestoßen hatte und warum.  
"Ich sehe mal nach, was drüben am Slytherintisch los ist," beschloss Lily.  
Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Ursprung des Schreies. Die anderen vier  
sahen ihr wortlos nach.  
Genau in diesem Augenblick landete unerwartet ein brauner Uhu mit einem  
Brief im Schnabel flügelschlagend direkt auf Harrys Teller, und ihre ganze  
Beachtung galt sofort dem unbekannten Federvieh.  
"Wer schreibt mir denn?", wunderte sich Harry.  
"Mach auf," forderte Ron ihn auf und steckte sich das letzte Stück seines  
Brötchens in den Mund.  
Harry öffnete den Brief, las ihn und wurde bleich.  
"Was steht denn drin?", fragte Remus neugierig und beugte sich zu ihm  
rüber.  
"Ach...äh... nichts Besonderes," schwindelte Harry. Dass Remus ihn nicht  
glaubte, war natürlich klar.  
"Na ja es geht mich sowieso nichts an...", grummelte er und trank lustlos  
den Rest seines Kürbissaft. "Ich muss los. Also um halb vier am  
Haupteingang?"  
Harry nickte und Remus stand auf, um zu gehen, aber eine wahnsinnig zornige  
Lily hinderte ihn daran.  
"WO.SIND.JAMES.UND.SIRIUS?", fuhr sie Remus mit schneidendscharfer Stimme  
und blitzenden Augen an.  
"Ich weiß nicht...," stammelte er eingeschüchtert. "...habe ich dir doch  
schon gesagt..."  
Harry überlegte, ob sie gleich in Flammen aufgehen würde, so rot war sie  
vor Wut.  
"Was ist denn passiert?" Ruckartig drehte sich Lily zu Harry um. Unter  
ihrem feurigen Blick zog dieser sogleich den Kopf ein. Würde sie ihm wegen  
dieser harmlosen Frage irgendeinen schrecklichen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen?  
Einen Moment sah es tatsächlich ganz danach aus, doch dann entkrampfte sich  
ihr Körper wieder und sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.  
"Du kannst ja am wenigsten dafür...", murmelte sie und zu Remus gewandt:  
"Sorry, Remus! Aber deine beiden Freunde haben Severus einen so fiesen  
Streich gespielt... arrg... ich könnte echt an die Decke gehen, wenn ich  
nur daran denke! Wie kann man nur so gemein sein...? Was glotzt ihr so?",  
schnauzte sie die umstehenden Schüler an. "...Weißt du vielleicht, wo Peter  
ist?", fuhr sie nach einer kurzen Atempause wieder sanfter fort.  
"Äh... vermutlich noch im Gemeinschaftsraum beim Hausaufgaben abschreiben,"  
vermutete Remus - nicht sicher, ob die Gefahr "Lily" auch wirklich  
entgültig gebannt war.  
"Danke!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte Lily aus der Großen Halle und hoch in  
den Gryffindorturm.  
"Es hat auch seine Nachteile, dass die Lehrer in ihren Büros frühstücken,  
da ist man von Wutanfällen und anderen Dingen einfach nicht sicher..."  
seufzte Remus tiefsinnig. "Was können die zwei bloß angestellt haben, dass  
Lily wie der Teufel tobt?", fragte Ron.  
Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern, verabschiedete sich mit einem "Wir  
sehen uns.", und verschwand ebenfalls aus der Halle. Ron sah ihm beleidigt  
hinterher.  
"Der weiß ganz genau, was passiert ist," brummte er.  
"Was stand eigentlich in den Brief und von wem kam er?", meldete sich  
Hermine auf einmal zu Wort.  
"Hä...?" Noch ganz in Gedanken an Lilys Wutausbruch dreht sich Harry zu ihr  
um. "Ach so... ihr werdet es nicht glauben, aber...." Er wedelte mit dem  
Brief vor ihren Nasen herum und Ron und Hermine blickte ihn neugierig an.  
"Ich lese ihn euch vor:  
Lieber Harry Potter,  
ich hoffe, ihr habt eure Zeitreise gut überstanden!  
Ich freue mich, euch in meiner Zeit begrüßen zu dürfen!  
Ich wünsche euch noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt. Genießt ihn, denn es  
wird euer letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts sein!  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Sebastian  
Als Harry geendet hatte, herrschte bedrücktes Schweigen.  
"Wenn Sebastian wirklich hier sein sollte was er ja gezwungenermaßen sein  
muss, sonst gäbe es keinen Brief, dann gibt...," begann Hermine.  
"Aber er müsste doch dann ja in unserem Zeitstrang sein. Wie ist denn das  
möglich?", unterbrach Ron.  
"Lass mich doch ausreden!", zischte sie ihn an. "Also, es muss erstens  
einen zweiten Zeitkopierer geben und zweitens muss es einen Weg geben, in  
denselben Zeitstrang zu kommen, in dem wir sind. Daraus schließe ich, dass  
man doch die Zeit verändern kann," beendete sie ihre Überlegungen.  
"Ich kann deiner Denkweise zwar nur zur Hälfte folgen, aber ich glaube, ich  
verstehe, was du meinst. Selbst wenn es einen zweiten Zeitkopierer gäbe,  
dann könnte Sebastian gar nicht in unserem Zeitstrang sein, weil immer ein  
neuer entsteht, sobald man das Ding benutzt. Richtig?"  
"Richtig, Harry!", antwortete sie geduldig.  
"Das heißt Sebastian kann das Ding so manipulieren, dass er in jeden  
Zeitstrang kommt, in der er will, also auch in die "ursprüngliche"  
Vergangenheit Richtig?"  
"Richtig!", bestätigte Hermine wieder.  
"Eine Zeitveränderung ist also möglich?" Harry schaute Hermine tief in die  
Augen.  
"Ja! Habe ich doch gesagt." Sie blickte genauso ernst zurück.  
"Dann gibt also einen Weg, meine Eltern zu warnen und somit zu retten...",  
flüsterte er.  
"Möglich..." Hermine senkte ihren Blick und wieder trat ein Schweigen ein.  
"Wir sollten zu Dumbledore gehen. Wir müssen ihm von dem Brief erzählen,  
schon allein deswegen weil er eine mehr als deutliche Drohung ist:  
Sebastian will uns umbringen," brach Ron die Stille.  
"Du hast recht! Aber jetzt beginnt unsere erste Stunde. Am besten gehen wir  
nach dem Unterricht zu ihm." Hermine stand auf und griff nach dem  
geliehenen Buch.  
"Aber da wollen wir uns doch mit Remus treffen," sagte Harry mit immer noch  
verwirrtem Ausdruck im Gesicht. So viele Probleme und das schon am frühen  
Morgen....  
"Und ich mich mit Lily... Dann gehen wir morgen. Er wird uns sicherlich  
nicht gleich an unserem ersten Schultag auflauern," beschloss Hermine. 


	6. eine gefährliche begegnung

Kapitel 5: Eine gefährliche Begegnung  
Harry, Ron und Hermine trafen als Erste im Korridor vor dem Klassenraum für  
Verwandlung ein. Ohne zu Zögern öffneten sie die knarrende massive Holztür.  
Gerade als Harry eintreten wollte, spürte er eine merkwürdige Berührung an  
seinem linken Bein und zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Erlaubte sich da einer  
der Schlossgeister mal wieder einen kleinen Scherz? - Harry schaute sich  
suchend um, und wie aus dem Nichts huschte eine getigerte Katze an Ihnen  
vorbei ins Klassenzimmer. Erleichtert atmete er auf. Die Scherze der  
Geister konnten nämlich manchmal ganz schön ausarten...  
"Guten Morgen, Professor McGonagall," begrüßten die drei Zeitreisenden das  
Tier, welches mit einem eleganten Satz auf das Lehrerpult sprang und sich  
augenblicklich in die Professorin verwandelte.  
"Woher wissen Sie, dass ich...?", Professor McGonagall brach ab, als sie in  
die grinsenden Gesichtern von Harry und Ron sah. "Was frag ich noch...,"  
brummte sie leise.  
In diesem Moment trudelten zwei andere Gryffindors ein.  
"Wir sind leider nicht die Ersten," sagte der eine enttäuscht. Sein Name  
war Stephan. Oder Steven? Harry war sich nicht sicher.  
"Ist doch egal, Steve," versuchte der andere ihn aufzumuntern.  
"Ich heiße nicht Steve, klar?", giftete dieser zurück. "Hör auf mir so  
einen dämlichen Spitznamen zu geben. Ich nenne dich auch nicht Davi. Ich  
heiße STEPHAN. Verstanden?" Wütend stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf und zu einem  
Platz in der vordersten Reihe.  
"Wir wäre es mit Stan?", überlegte Davius und eilte Stephan hinterher.  
"Die scheinen sich ja schon prächtig zu verstehen," flüsterte Hermine  
ihren beiden Freunden spöttisch zu.  
Nach fünf Minuten hatte auch der Rest der Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs, mit  
denen sie Verwandlung hatten, den Weg ins Klassenzimmer gefunden. Harry,  
Ron und Hermine setzten sich an einen Tisch in der letzten Reihe.  
"Guten Morgen!", begrüßte Professor McGonagall die Klasse.  
"Guten Morgen!", erwiderten die Schüler im Chor.  
"In unser ersten Stunde werden wir lernen, wie man einen Kanarienvogel in  
ein gelbes Wollknäuel verwandelt," fuhr sie fort und zeigte auf einen  
großen verdeckten Käfig auf dem Lehrerpult. Bei einem Wink ihre  
Zauberstabes rutschte das dunkle Tuch zu Boden und sofort begann es im  
Vogelkäfig laut zu fiepen. Wild mit den Flügeln schlagend, flatterten ein  
paar Duzend kleine leuchtend gelbe Vögelchen aufgeregt darin herum.  
"Zuerst mache ich es Ihnen vor und dann versuchen Sie es selbst." Mit der  
einen Hand öffnete sie die Käfigtür und mit der anderen holte sie einen  
Vogel heraus, der sich mit heftigen Flügelschlägen dagegen wehrte. Schnell  
verschloss Professor McGonagall den Käfig wieder, nahm ihren Zauberstab und  
richtete ihn auf das verängstigte Tier. Mit lauten Gekreische schrie dieses  
seinen Ärger darüber aus und pickte nach der Hand der Professorin.  
"Passen Sie gut auf!", befahl sie den Schülern, die mit großen Interesse  
den Kampf zwischen dem kleinen Vogel und der Professorin beobachteten. Sie  
ließ das Tier los, schwang ihren Zauberstab kreisförmig darüber und sprach  
laut und deutlich: "Transformali!" Kaum losgelassen, wollte der Singvogel  
sofort zum Fluchtflug ansetzen, aber er schaffte nicht einmal den ersten  
Flügelschlag, als er auch schon als hübsches gelbes Wollknäuel auf dem  
Tisch herumkullerte.  
Ein begeistertes Raunen ging durch die Reihen, gefolgt von heftigem  
Applaus. Selbst die drei Zeitreisenden waren von dieser Vorstellung  
verblüfft.  
"Warum hat sie uns das nicht in unserer ersten Stunde gezeigt?", wunderte  
sich Ron, immer noch applaudierend. Hermine und Harry konnten als Antwort  
nur mit den Schultern zucken.  
"So," sagte Professor McGonagall laut und deutlicher, als es langsam wieder  
ruhiger wurde, "Jetzt sind Sie dran. Packen Sie sich alle einen  
Kanarienvogel und versuchen Sie den Zauber selbst. Beachten Sie dabei die  
Bewegung des Zauberstabes, er muss kreisförmig geschwungen werden, und die  
korrekte Aussprache lautet Transformali! Bitte nachmachen!" Die Schüler  
kreisten ihre Zauberstäbe und wiederholten die Formel im Chor.  
"Gut, sehr gut," lobte McGonagall die Klasse. Sie wandte sich zum  
Vogelkäfig um, sprach einen Schwebezauber darüber und folgte ihm dann durch  
die Tischreihen. Schüler für Schüler wurde ein zappelnder Kanarienvogel vor  
die Nase gehalten.  
Während die anderen sich noch bemühten, die sich stark wehrenden Vögel  
ruhig in einer Hand zu halten, ohne direkt von den kleinen, aber scharfen  
Schnäbel gebissen zu werden, hatte Hermine schon ihren Zauberstab kreisen  
lassen und "Transformali!" gesprochen. Augenblicklich verwandelte sich ihr  
Versuchstier sich in ein einwandfrei aufgerolltes gelbes Wollknäuel  
feinster Qualität. Kein einziger Faden war verrutscht und es war zu einer  
perfekten Kugel geformt. Zu Hermines Leidwesen war Professor McGonagall  
gerade am anderen Ende des Raumes dabei zwei Huffellpuffmädchen zu helfen  
und konnte nicht ihre hervorragende Verwandlung loben.  
"Wie hast du das so schnell hinbekommen?", wunderte sich Ron. Er musste  
seinen aufgeregten Vogel mit beiden Händen festhalten, damit er nicht davon  
flog, und hatte keine Chance, nach seinen Zauberstab zu greifen.  
"Ganz einfach," begann Hermine in ihrer besserwisserischen Art  
"Benutze die Ganzkörperklammer!", antworte Harry, bevor Hermine weiter  
erklären konnte.  
"Das ist das einfachste," stimmte sie Harry schmollend zu, weil sie einmal  
nicht die Einzige war, die etwas wusste.  
"Toll! Das hilft mir auch nicht viel, wenn ich nur mit beiden Händen diesen  
Plagegeist unter Kontrolle halten kann," maulte Ron.  
"Dann nimm ihn doch nur in eine Hand. So stark ist das kleine Biest nicht,"  
seufzte Harry und verwandelte gerade seinen Vogel. Das entstandene  
Wollknäuel war zwar gelb, hüpfte allerdings auf kleinen Krallenfüßchen  
quicklebendig über den Tisch, was Hermine mit einem herablassenden Lächeln  
quittierte.  
"Wenn ich ihn in eine Hand nehme, habe ich Angst ihn zu erdrücken. Er sieht  
so zerbrechlich aus," verteidigte sich Ron.  
"Petrificus Totalus!", half Hermine ihm. "Und du, Harry! Du hättest das -li  
mehr betonen sollen," erklärte sie ihm rechthaberisch.  
Ron öffnete vorsichtig seine Hände, aber der mittlerweile arg zerzauste  
Vogel blieb, wo er war.  
"Danke! ... Und jetzt...," er schwang seinen Zauberstab und rief:  
"Trasformali!" Aber nichts passierte - der Vogel blieb ein Vogel.  
"Das heißt TRANSformali," verbesserte Hermine ihn, woraufhin Rons Ohren rot  
anliefen.  
Harry versuchte noch mal sein Glück und sprach das Wort so aus, wie es ihm  
Hermine vorgemacht hatte - diesmal mit mehr Erfolg. Das Wollknäuel hatte  
aufgehört zu springen und die Krallenfüßchen waren verschwunden. Allerdings  
fühlte es sich noch so weich wie Federn an und nicht wie Wolle.  
Auch Ron schwang wieder seinen Zauberstab - diesmal mit einem besseren  
Ergebnis als vorher. Aus dem Vogel war ein wüst zerrupftes Wollknäuel  
geworden. Es sah aus, als hätte sich Filch's Katze schon ausgiebig damit  
beschäftigt.  
"Das ist wirklich eine ausgezeichnete Arbeit, Miss Granger. Sehen Sie  
bitte alle hierher." Die Professorin war an den Tisch von den dreien  
getreten und hielt Hermines Knäuel für alle sichtbar in die Luft. "Seit ich  
unterrichte, hat noch kein Erstklässler beim ersten Mal so eine perfekte  
Verwandlung hinbekommen. Fünfzehn Punkte für Gryffindor." Die Schüler  
klatschten.  
"Danke," nuschelte Hermine und starrte mit gesenktem Kopf auf ihren Tisch.  
Aber Harry und Ron wussten genau, dass sie dadurch nur ihre Freude über  
dieses Lob zu unterdrücken versuchte.  
"Ihres ist auch nicht schlecht." Professor McGonagall hatte Hermines Knäuel  
wieder auf den Tisch gelegt, nicht ohne ihr noch einen weiteren lobenden  
Blick zu zuwerfen, und griff nach Harrys Wollknäuel. "Es ist zwar noch  
nicht ganz perfekt, aber doch schon ganz gut. Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor.  
... Und Ihres...," sagte sie zu Ron, "...sieht zwar schon aus wie ein  
Knäuel, aber das nächste Mal sollten Sie den Vogel vorher besser nicht  
rupfen." Die anderen Schüler lachten. "Weitere fünf Punkte für Gryffindor.  
Wie Sie alle sehen, ist es nicht so schwer. Also versuchen Sie es noch  
mal!", forderte McGonagall die Schüler auf.  
"In welchem Schuljahr waren Sie eigentlich?", flüsterte die Professorin den  
Dreien zu, als die Klasse ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Vögeln zu wandte.  
"Im vierten," antwortete Hermine genauso leise.  
"Professor, wir haben da ein Problem...," versuchte Ron die Aufmerksamkeit  
Professor McGonagalls auf sich zu lenken, doch erschrockene Schreie aus der  
ersten Reihe unterbrachen ihn.  
"Was ist passiert?" McGonagall drehte sich um und stockte. Auf dem Tisch  
von Davius und Stephan hockte ein großes Flugdinosaurierbaby.  
"Wie konnte das geschehen? Das ist doch unmöglich," wunderte sie sich. Die  
anderen Schüler sprangen erschrocken von ihren Stühlen und liefen ängstlich  
zu den hinteren Tischreihen. Die noch nicht verzauberten Kanarienvögel  
flatterten aufgeregt im ganzen Klassenzimmer herum.  
Professor McGonagall ging zu Davius und Stephan, die beide, vom Schock  
gelähmt, vor dem Flugdinosaurier saßen.  
"Ganz ruhig! Nicht bewegen," sprach Professor McGonagall beruhigend auf die  
zwei und das Dinobaby ein.  
Harry betrachte unterdessen neugierig aber vorsichtig das Baby. Es  
erinnerte ihn an Hagrid's Norbert. Es sah so lebensecht aus und für  
Erstklässler war diese Verwandlung wahrlich eine Meisterleistung. Der  
grünlich schimmernde Mini-Dino hatte sich bis jetzt nicht gerührt und  
wirkte wegen seinen großen Kulleraugen auch sehr friedlich, aber der Schein  
konnte trügen. Wer weiß, welche Gefahr in dieser Verwandlung schlummerte?  
Plötzlich bemerkte er im Augenwinkel eine Bewegung. "Nicht!", rief er, aber  
zu spät - eines der Gryffindor-Mädchen hatte die Tür des Klassenzimmers  
geöffnet. Augenblicklich hatten die schlauesten der losgelassenen Vögel  
ihre Fluchtmöglichkeit erkannt und der ganze Schwarm schoss sturzflugartig  
aus dem Zimmer, um der Gefahr weiterer Schülerhände zu entgehen. Die  
meisten der Schüler schlossen sich den Tieren ohne weiteres Zögern an.  
"Wir müssen Professor McGonagall helfen," sagte Hermine bestimmt und sowohl  
Ron als auch Harry nickten ihr zu. Doch die Professorin brauchte keine  
Hilfe. Sie sprach einen Zauberspruch und das riesige Dinosaurierbaby war  
wieder ein kleiner Kanarienvogel.  
"Wie haben Sie das gemacht?", staunte Ron.  
"Das war nicht schwierig," winkte die Professorin ab. "Der Gegenbann  
funktioniert meistens bei Zauberunfällen von Erstklässlern."  
"Alles Ok ?", erkundigte sich Hermine bei Davius und Stephan. Beide nickten  
erst stumm und sagten dann gleichzeitig: "Wahnsinn!!" Professor McGonagall  
zog missbilligend die Augenbrauen hoch, schwieg aber.  
"Mr. Thomson, Sie können die Klasse wieder reinholen!"  
Ron kam ihrer Aufforderung wortlos nach.  
"Nun - die Kanarienvögel sind weg und wir haben noch eine weitere  
Unterrichtsstunde vor uns. Also lohnt es sich, neue zu holen, aber...",  
überlegte Professor McGonagall laut.  
"Ich könnte neue holen, wenn Sie wollen. Schließlich ist es meine Schuld,  
dass sie weggeflogen sind," meldete sich Davius zu Wort.  
"Sie müssten zu Hagrid, um welche zu bekommen. Bevor Sie seine Hütte  
gefunden haben, ist die nächste Stunde schon rum," lehnte sie Davius´  
Vorschlag ab.  
"Ich kann doch gehen," schlug Harry vor, "Ich weiß, wo Hagrids Hütte ist.  
Ich brauche nicht länger als zehn Minuten."  
  
Kurz darauf befand sich Harry auch schon auf den Weg zu seinem großen  
Freund. Er rannte eilig den Gang entlang und bog gerade um die erste Ecke,  
als James, Sirius und Snape in seinem Blickfeld auftauchten. Schlagartig  
blieb er stehen. Es lag Ärger in der Luft, das war sogar für einen Blinden  
erkennbar.  
Krone und Tatze lachten lauthals, doch Snapes Gesicht war so rot, wenn  
nicht sogar röter, als eine Tomate. Severus` Ähnlichkeit mit einer  
tickenden Zeitbombe stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Dass er jeden Augenblick  
vor Wut explodieren würde, stand für Harry außer Frage. Es irritierte ihn  
viel mehr, dass es keinen der beiden Rumtreiber störte. Oder bemerkten sie  
die Gefahr etwa gar nicht?  
Vorsichtig kam Harry näher, aber keiner nahm Notiz von ihm.  
Plötzlich zog Severus - wie Harry befürchtet hatte - seinen Zauberstab und  
schrie seinen Widersachern eine lange Zauberformel entgegen, die Harry  
unbekannt war. Dass sie nichts Gutes verhieß, war jedoch eindeutig. Er  
schluckte schwer und starrte mit Schrecken auf Severus. Auch James und  
Sirius hatten aufgehört zu lachen. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich mehr als  
Unbehagen wider.  
Und noch bevor Snape den Zauberspruch beendet hatte, ertönte lautes  
Donnergrollen, gefolgt von einer heftigen Explosion, die Harry von den  
Füßen riss. Er wurde einige Meter weit durch die Luft geschleudert und  
prallte zu Boden. Schmerz durchfuhr seinen Körper wie ein Blitz. Er schrie  
auf, aber sein Schrei ging im Echo des Donners unter wie ein Flüstern im  
Wind.  
Doch hilflos einfach dazuliegen kam für Harry nicht in Frage. Dem Schmerz  
zum Trotz richtete er sich so schnell wie möglich wieder auf; doch seine  
wackeligen Beine wollten ihn kaum tragen. Der Schreck und der Schmerz saßen  
zu tief in seinen Gliedern.  
Harry versuchte, tief durch zu atmen. Er brauchte einen Moment, um beides  
zu verdrängen. Erst als er husten musste, bemerkte er, dass der Gang voller  
Rauch war. Blinzelnd und keuchend versuchte er, durch den Qualm James oder  
Sirius auszumachen. Doch alles, was er erkennen konnte, waren unklare  
Silhouetten von Personen - unbeweglich am Boden liegend.  
Allmählich legte sich der Rauch und das Erste, was Harry deutlich erkennen  
konnte, war das Blut verschmierte Gesicht von James. In einer  
Zehntelsekunde rasten Hunderte von Schreckensgedanken durch seinen Kopf und  
sein Herz schien seine Funktion vergessen zu haben und still zu stehen, um  
danach mit dreifacher Geschwindigkeit weiter zu schlagen. Seine eigener  
Schmerz war vergessen. Alles, was jetzt zählte, war James!  
Mit feuchten Augen hastete Harry so schnell er konnte zu ihm und stellte  
voller Erleichterung fest, dass er bei Bewusstsein war. Es schien sich  
lediglich um eine Platzwunde über seinen linken Auge zu handeln.  
Überglücklich atmete Harry auf. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst,  
dass er sich in der Vergangenheit befand und Snape in diesem Alter nie und  
nimmer zu einen wirklich bedrohlichen Zauber in der Lage gewesen wäre. Oder  
etwa doch?  
Mühevoll half Harry James auf die Beine. Auch Sirius und Snape hatten sich  
zwischenzeitlich hochgerappelt - beide unverletzt.  
"Mir ist so schlecht," murmelte James und wäre fast wieder  
zusammengebrochen, hätte Harry ihn nicht rechtzeitig gestützt hätte.  
"Wir müssen ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen. Er hat wahrscheinlich doch  
mehr abbekommen, als nur die Platzwunde über seinem Auge," vermutete Harry  
tief beunruhigt, aber weder Sirius noch Snape hörten ihm zu. Sie hielten  
ihre Zauberstäbe bereit und sahen sich hasserfüllt an.  
"Das wirst du büßen! ... Expelliarmus!", brüllte Sirius und Snapes  
Zauberstab flog in hohen Bogen davon. "Sprich schon mal dein letztes Gebet!  
In den nächsten Monaten wirst du den Krankenflügel nicht mehr verlassen!"  
Harry wollte aufschreien. Er wollte Sirius daran hindern, sein Vorhaben in  
die Tat umzusetzen. Aber er konnte nicht. Kein Laut entrang sich seiner  
Kehle. Sie war vor Entsetzen wie zugeschnürt. Harry kannte seinen  
zukünftigen Patenonkel gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der sehr wohl zu einem  
gefährlichen Zauber fähig wäre - bereits in seinem jetzigen Alter.  
Die Sekunden verstrichen in quälender Langsamkeit. Wie in Zeitlupe schwang  
Sirius seinen Zauberstab und öffnete den Mund, um Snape einen zweifellos  
entsetzlichen Fluch entgegen zu schleudern.  
Doch plötzlich wurde Harry mehr als unsanft angerempelt, wodurch er fast  
erneut mit James zu Boden gerissen worden wäre. Ein großer hagerer Mann in  
schwarzem Umhang rannte an ihnen vorbei .  
Er packte Sirius am Arm und zischte leise: "Wenn du nur an einen meiner  
Schüler Hand anlegst, dann wirst du das bitter bereuen."  
"Was geht hier vor?", erklang hinter ihnen die wohlbekannt  
ehrfurchtgebietende Stimme von Professor McGonagall. Harry fuhr erschrocken  
herum und sah sie eilig herbei laufen.  
Das Verwandlungs-Klassenzimmer lag ja nur um eine Ecke im nächsten  
Korridor, das bedeutete, seit der Explosion konnten nicht mehr als zwei,  
höchstens drei, Minuten vergangen sein, dachte Harry verwirrt. Sein  
Zeitgefühl war ihm im Augenblick der Angst völlig abhanden gekommen.  
"Er hat James verletzt!" Sirius zeigte anklagend auf Snape und versuchte,  
sich gleichzeitig aus den Griff des unbekannten Mannes zu lösen. Ohne  
Erfolg.  
"Das geschieht Potter nur recht," fauchte dieser ihn an.  
"Was haben sie diesmal angestellt?", wollte er mit gänzlich anderer,  
ruhiger und fast väterlicher Stimme von Severus wissen, ohne Sirius  
loszulassen.  
"Vielleicht sollten wir dazu lieber Mr. Potter selbst befragen," mischte  
sich Professor McGonagall ein, bevor Severus den Mund aufmachen konnte.  
"Schließlich ist er als Einziger verletzt, oder ... Professor Spoison?",  
fragte sie mit einem lauernden Unterton, der Harry absolut fremd bei ihr  
war.  
Der Professor murrte etwas unverständliches und ließ Sirius los - stieß ihn  
fast schon von sich.  
"Also, Potter! - Was ist geschehen?", fragte er gleichgültig und blickte in  
Richtung Harry und James.  
Harry öffnete den Mund, um seine Verteidigung zu starten, merkte dann aber  
gerade noch, dass er ja gar nicht gemeint war.  
"Ich...," begann James, "Ich weiß nicht mehr. Mir ist so schwindl..." Seine  
Stimme versagte.  
"Er ist schwerer verletzt, als es aussieht. Wir müssen ihn schnell in den  
Krankenflügel bringen," rief Harry hilflos. James Gewicht drückte immer  
stärker auf seine Schulter. Lange würde er ihn nicht mehr halten können.  
"Mr. Creevey hat Recht. Vermutlich hat er eine Gehirnerschütterung,"  
befürchtete Professor McGonagall, "Würden Sie Mr. Potter zu Madam Promfrey  
bringen, Mr. Creevey?" Harry antwortete ihr mit einem Nicken.  
"Warten Sie noch! Mr. Creevey war doch auch dabei, als es geschehen ist,  
oder?" Professor Spoison blickte mit seinen eisblauen Augen in Harrys grüne  
und kam mit lauerndem Blick näher.  
"Ja..," begann Harry vorsichtig und wich dabei einen Schritt zurück,  
"...aber nicht von Anfang an..."  
"Was hast du gesehen?", unterbrach ihn der Professor ungeduldig.  
"Sn....äh, Severus hat irgendeinen Fluch gesprochen, aber ich habe nicht  
verstanden, welcher es war, und dann hat es gedonnert und es gab eine  
Explosion, die mich umwarf..."  
"Das ist jetzt nicht von Bedeutung! Mr. Potter ist verletzt und muss in den  
Krankenflügel," bestimmte Professor McGonagall und missachte den  
missbilligenden Blick ihres Kollegen.  
"Mr. Creevey, Sie kennen den Weg?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine  
Frage, aber Harry nickte trotzdem als Antwort.  
"Ich begleite ihn, sonst verläuft er sich noch," sagte Spoison  
unfreundlich. "Mr. Black und Mr. Snape, Sie kommen auch mit."  
Sirius war sofort an Harrys Seite und nahm ihm James ab.  
"Alles klar bei dir?", fragte er seinen Freund leise, der unter Schmerzen  
gezwungen zurück lächelte. "Die Promfrey bekommt dich schon wieder hin. Das  
heißt, dass muss sie, weil wir am Freitag doch unser erstes  
Quidditchtraining nach den Sommerferien haben und es wäre schrecklich, wenn  
der beste Sucher aller Zeiten fehlen würde," grinste er.  
"Ich hoffe, es stört Sie nicht, wenn Mr. Creevey der nächsten Stunde  
fernbleibt?", erkundigte sich Professor Spoison bei McGonagall.  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, ging er los und schubste Harry dabei vor sich  
her.  
Harry war nicht wohl bei den Gedanken, in Begleitung des Professors zu  
sein. Seine Stimme war so eisig, dass Harry ein Schauer nach dem anderem  
über den Rücken raste. Spoison war ihm sogar noch unheimlicher als  
Professor Snape und das sollte wirklich etwas heißen.  
Auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass giftige Blicke -  
sowohl von Snape als auch von Spoison - ihn von hinten geradezu  
durchbohrten.  
Unruhig schielte er zu James und Sirius. Tatzes Mund umspielte ein  
merkwürdiges Lächeln, aber seine Augen strahlten Besorgnis aus.  
Harry hätte ihn am liebsten mit einem Haufen Fragen überschüttet. Aber die  
Anwesenheit des Professors verbot ihm instinktiv, auch nur eine Einzige  
davon zu stellen.  
Beim Krankenflügel angekommen, eilte eine etwas pummelige Frau mittleren  
Alters und mit streng geflochtenen dunkelblonden Haaren auf sie zu. Ihr  
Gesicht war von kleinen Lachfältchen durchzogen, die sie jünger wirken  
ließen. Harry konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Das war doch nicht etwa...?  
"Madam Promfrey," rief Sirius. Sie war es tatsächlich, dachte Harry  
überrascht.  
"James ist verletzt, Sie..." Spoison machte eine befehlende Geste, die  
Sirius zum Schweigen brachte.  
"Meine werte Madam Promfrey, der liebe Mr. Potter war mal wieder nicht in  
der Lage, die Hausregeln zu beachten und hat ein weiteres Mal verbotener  
Weise herum experimentiert. Das Resultat haben Sie hier!" Professor Spoison  
zeigte auf den mittlerweile bewusstlosen James. "Ich hoffe doch, Sie  
bekommen den Jungen so schnell wie möglich wieder hin?" Madam Promfrey  
nickte besorgt und wies Sirius an, James auf eines der Krankenbetten zu  
legen.  
"Der Junge lernt es nie," seufzte sie. "Wenn Sie mich bitte jetzt alleine  
lassen würden? Ich brauche Ruhe, damit ich mich um den jungen Potter  
kümmern kann."  
" Mr. Black, Mr. Creevey, verlassen Sie den Raum!", befahl Professor  
Spoison.  
"Ich meinte, ganz allein." Madame Promfrey schaute den Professor  
durchdringend an.  
"Ich bitte Sie, Poppy; könnte ich nicht doch bleiben?", fragte er mit  
erschreckend zuckersüßer Stimme, die erstaunlicherweise ein kleines Wunder  
bewirkte, denn die Krankenschwester ließ sich ganz gegen ihre Natur  
erweichen: "Na gut, Sie dürfen bleiben, aber die Schüler müssen raus."  
"Nun, verschwinden Sie schon," fuhr er Sirius und Harry an, die sich nur  
widerwillig in Bewegung setzten.  
Dann wand sich Spoison zu Severus und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr,  
woraufhin ein unverhohlen gemeines Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht erschien. 


	7. Eine Basiliskenschuppe zum Frühstück

Kapitel 7: Eine Basiliskenschuppe zum Frühstück

Es war ein heißer Tag und die meisten Schüler lagen am See oder gingen spazieren, um sich von den harten Prüfungen zu erholen.

Doch trotz des schönen Wetters und des überstandenen Schulstresses saßen zwei Gryffindors in der schülerleeren Bibliothek.

„Schon wieder nichts." Seufzend schlug James das Buch zu.

„Wen wundert`s? Ich hab dir gleich gesagt, dass wir nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung etwas Gescheites finden," erwiderte Sirius und schlug sein Buch ebenfalls zu.

„Ja, ja. Aber vorhin war Henson noch da und wie Filch immer sagt: „Die Verbotene Abteilung heißt nicht umsonst verbotene Abteilung!" James imitierte die raue Stimme und den grimmigen Gesichtausdruck des Hausmeisters so gut, dass sein Freund unweigerlich lachen musste.

„Idiot!", murmelte Sirius immer noch grinsend und stand auf. „Wer zuerst einen guten Fluch für Snape findet, wird vom anderen die ganzen Sommerferien über bedient," sagte er und verschwand hinter dem nächsten Bücherregal.

„Dann übe schon mal kochen und putzen, Hauself!", rief ihm James hinterher.

„Wer ist das gefährlichste Buch auf der ganzen Welt?"

„Du natürlich!", antwortete James gedehnt. Das größte Problem in der Verbotenen Abteilung waren die selbstverliebten und egoistischen Bücher. Mit einem kurzen Blick registrierte er, dass es seinem besten Freund nicht besser erging. Dieser stritt sich gerade mit einem Buch, das mit schwarzem Samt überzogen war.

„Ich will Berti Botts Bohnen! Ich will, ich will, ich will!", schrie es Sirius an.

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch**!**"

„Aah. Verdammt!" Wütend knallte Sirius das Buch ins Regal und rieb sich mit Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht seine linke Hand, deren Zeige-, Mittel-, und Ringfinger schon blau anliefen.

„Tja, wenn das so weiter gehst, dann wirst du tatsächlich diesen Sommer zum Hauself mutieren," grinste James spöttisch. Sirius setzte zu einer giftigen Antwort an, aber jemand kam ihm zuvor.

„Vielleicht werdet ihr beide zu Hauselfen," sang es hinter den zwei Rumtreibern. Erschrocken drehten sie sich um, aber niemand war zu sehen.

„Wo bist du? Komm raus," befahl Sirius grimmig und mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

„Direkt neben dir," erklang es.

„Da! Es ist dieses hässliche Buch." James deutete auf etwas, das sich rechts von Sirius befand.

„Bist du sicher, dass es ein Buch ist?", spöttelte dieser, „Der Einband sieht aus wie das Klopapier von Spoison."

„Woher weißt du, wie das Kl..."

„Der Schein trügt," brummte das Buch beleidigt.

„Das ist egal! Hör gut zu, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst zu singen, dann wirst du Versuchsobjekt für meinen neusten Feuerzauber." Die Drohung von Sirius verfehlte ihr Ziel nicht. Schlagartig war das Buch still und die beiden Gryffindors konnten ihre Suche ungestört fortsetzen.

Aber eine Viertelstunde später meldete sich das Buch jedoch erneut.

„Vielleicht kann ich euch helfen," trällerte es. „Die wirklich gefährlichen Zauber stehen auf meinen Seiten. Überzeugt euch selbst!", fuhr es in düsterer Tonlage fort. Die zwei Rumtreiber waren schon unzählige Male durch die verbotenen Bücherreihen gestreift, aber noch nie war ihnen ein Buch begegnet, das sein Geheimnis freiwillig offenbarte. Es musste neu sein und das machte die Sache noch wesentlich interessanter. Die Neugier der beiden Jungen war geweckt.

James nahm den Plagegeist aus dem Regal und setzte sich im Schneidersitz davor. Sirius tat es ihm gleich. Obwohl das Buch sehr dünn war, lag es schwer auf James Oberschenkeln.

Je mehr Seiten die Zwei umblätterten, desto sicherer wussten sie, dass sie in diesem Buch fündig werden würden. Sie hatten nicht einmal die Mitte des Buches erreicht, als sie sich einigten.

„Ein Zaubertrank! Das ist doch perfekt für unseren kleinen Schniefelus." Sirius Augen leuchten vor lauter Vorfreude.

„Schon, aber schau dir mal die Zutaten an. Der Großteil ist kein Problem, doch geriebene Basiliskenschuppe..." James schaute zweifelnd zu seinem Freund.

„Stimmt, es könnte schwierig werden, eine zu bekommen. Aber so schwer wird es nun auch wieder nicht sein..."

„Das meine ich nicht," unterbrach ihn James heftiger als beabsichtigt, „Basiliskenschuppen zählen zu den schwarzen Zutaten."

„Oh Mann, Krone. Kannst du nicht einmal deinen Schwarze-Magie-Komplex vergessen?", entgegnete Sirius schnaubend.

~*~*~*~*~

„Was ist eine schwarze Zutat?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Er hatte diesen Ausdruck noch nie gehört.

Sirius warf ihm einen unergründlichen Blick zu und begann zu erklären: „Alle Zutaten werden in zwei obere Kategorien geteilt, in legale und illegale – letztere auch die Schwarze Kategorie genannt. Eine Zutat, die hauptsächlich für verbotene Zaubertränke verwendet wird, zählt zu der Schwarzen Kategorie."

„Ach so," murmelte Harry. „Und? Habt ihr den Zaubertrank gebraut?"

„Tja, weißt du, ich bin ein Überredungskünstler," grinste Sirius. „Nein im Ernst... Ich musste Tausende Versprechen abgeben, bevor James endlich zustimmte. Der Zaubertrank war nicht gerade einfach und man brauchte sehr viel Zeit zur Zubereitung, deswegen beschlossen James und ich, ihn über die Sommerferien zu brauen und ihn als Willkommen-Zurück-Aus-Den-Sommerferien-Geschenk für Snape zu benutzen."

„Aber in den Ferien darf man doch gar nicht zaubern. Wie konntet ihr denn da den Trank brauen?"

„Man merkt, dass du im ersten Schuljahr bist," seufzte Sirius augenverdrehend.

„Aber ich bin doch schon," brauste Harry auf, „im ersten Jahr," fügte er kleinlaut hinzu, als er Sirius fragendes Gesicht sah.

„Sag ich ja," lachte Sirius spöttisch. „Also, um einen Zaubertrank zu brauen, braucht man nicht immer seinen Zauberstab. Bei den wirklich gefährlichen sogar gar nicht. Die Gefahr besteht nicht im Zauber sondern in den Zutaten. Bei diesem Trank mussten wir nur am Anfang und am Ende mit dem Zauberstab arbeiten und das konnten wir am letzten und am ersten Schultag erledigen."

„Ok und weiter? Wie seid ihr an die Zutat gekommen?", erkundigte sich Harry neugierig.

~*~*~*~*~

„Wo bekommt man am besten eine schwarze Zutat her?", überlegte Sirius laut. Er und James schlenderten durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, auf der Suche nach ihren beiden Freunden Remus und Peter.

„Keine Ahnung! Vielleicht hat Moony eine Idee oder...."

„Pssst!", machte Sirius plötzlich.

„Was is' los?", wollte James überrascht wissen.

„Hörst du nicht? Da vorne sind McGonagall und Spoison." Sirius deutete in die Richtung, aus der Stimmen näher kamen. „Schnell! Hier rein!" Er öffnete die nächstbeste Tür und schubste James in den dahinter liegenden Raum.

„Ich finde, das ist nicht in Ordnung," schimpfte Professor McGonagall.

„Was Sie finden, ist mir ziemlich egal," erwiderte Spoison im gehässigen Tonfall.

„Wie haben Sie nur die Erlaubnis für den legalen Besitz von Schwarzen Zutaten erhalten? Und was ist, wenn einer unser Schüler das heraus findet," tadelte sie weiter.

„Oh, so viele Fragen auf einmal? Welche soll ich denn zuerst beantworteten?", fragte der Zaubertranklehrer sarkastisch. Wütend blieb McGonagall stehen.

„Wie wäre es mit einer nach der anderen?", antwortete sie kalt.

„Wenn es Ihnen so wichtig ist....", wandte sich Spoison an seine Kollegin, „Vielleicht haben Sie schon mal davon gehört, dass es Schwarze Zutaten gibt, die auch heilende Kräfte haben. Diese dürfen im Besitz von Heilern sein und da unsere liebe Poppy in gewisser Art und Weise eine Heilerin ist, ist es ihr erlaubt, sie zu besitzen. Es gibt nur sechs solcher Zutaten, auf die diese Sonderregelung zutreffen. Zum Beispiel Basiliskenschuppen..."

„Und Sie verwahren diese für Poppy, nehme ich an," unterbrach ihn McGonagall.

„Exakt! Zur zweiten Frage kann ich nur sagen, wenn Sie sich nicht weiter so laut darüber aufregen, wird es auch keiner unserer Schüler erfahren." Professor Spoison lächelte McGonagall nochmals eisig zu und ging weiter. Sie blickte ihm einige Sekunden giftig nach und verschwand dann wieder in dem Gang, aus dem sie gekommen waren.

„Du schuldest mir fünf Galleonen, Tatze," lachte James. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass Spoison die nächste Runde gewinnen wird."

„Musst du gerade jetzt an Geld denken?", grummelte Sirius, „Immerhin weiß ich jetzt, wie wir an die Basiliskenschuppe kommen. Denn, falls es dir, du Genie, entgangen ist, gehört sie zum Ausnahmefall."

„Keine Sorge, dass ist mir auch aufgefallen. Entnehme ich deinen Worten richtig, dass du Spoison bestehlen willst?", schmollte James.

„Du hast es erfasst! Und einen Plan habe ich auch schon. Wir sorgen einfach dafür, dass wir von Spoison Strafarbeit bekommen. Am besten für die gesamte letzte Schulwoche. Schließlich brauchen wir Zeit, um rauszufinden, wo er die Schwarzen Zutaten aufbewahrt..."

„Wenn wir sie gefunden haben, gibt es am nächsten Tag ein Ablenkungsmanöver und wir schnappen sie uns," vollendete James den Plan.

„Genau! Bist ja doch nicht so schwer von Begriff, wie ich dachte," grinste Sirius hämisch.

„Du hast nur etwas übersehen, du Schlaumeier," wendete James zuckersüß ein.

„Was?"

„Es heißt nicht ‚wir' sondern ‚du' !", fuhr James in derselben Stimmlage fort, „Du wolltest diesen Zaubertrank, also wirst du auch Lockvogel spielen und alleine nachsitzen dürfen."

„Ihr wollt was?", brauste Remus auf.

„Geht es noch lauter?", maulte Sirius und lächelte Lily unschuldig an, die misstrauisch zu den drei Rumtreibern spähte. Es war Abendessenszeit und die drei saßen am langen Gryffindortisch.

„Vergiss es! Da mach ich nicht mit," widersprach Moony leiser.

„Och, komm! Stell dich nicht so an."

„Du bist der Beste für diesen Job. Dir wird er am längsten zuhören," unterstützte James Sirius.

„Ihr wollt einen Professoren bestehlen. Findet ihr nicht, dass ihr zu weit geht?" Remus blickte von einem zum anderen, doch in den Augen seiner Freunde konnte er eindeutig lesen, dass sie seine Meinung nicht teilten.

„Fragt doch Peter," murmelte er schließlich.

„Der ist für so etwas nicht geeignet," schmatzte Sirius, der mittlerweile bei seiner dritten Hühnerkeule angekommen war.

„Wenn du weiter so viel isst, wirst du platzen," stichelte James.

„Ich hatte kein Mittagessen."

„Ist das vielleicht meine Schuld?"

„Remus, willst du es dir nicht noch mal überlegen?", wechselte Sirius das Thema. „Spoison wird sicherlich nicht einmal merken, dass eine Schuppe verschwunden ist und du musst ihn lediglich eine Frage stellen... oder auch zwei."

„Na gut. Aber nur, weil ihr es seid," gab sich Remus geschlagen, „Doch falls man euch erwischt, habe ich nichts damit zu tun. Ist das klar?"

„Aye, Aye, Sir!", antworteten James und Sirius wie aus einem Munde.

„Potter! Black!", dröhnte es plötzlich durch die Große Halle.

„Ihr habt doch nicht schon...", erkundigte sich Remus mit knirschenden Zähnen.

„Nun ja! Wir können es uns nicht leisten, Zeit zu verlieren," lächelte James entschuldigend, stand eilig auf und ging dem wütenden Professor Spoison entgegen.

Sirius schluckte noch hastig den letzten Bissen runter, rief ein „Wir sehen uns!" zu Remus und folgte James.

~*~*~*~*~

„Was habt ihr angestellt?", wollte Harry aufgeregt wissen.

„Berufsgeheimnis," wandte Sirius ein. Harrys Enttäuschung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Hey, wenn James wüsste, dass ich dir von dem Streich von heute morgen erzähle, würde er mir... ich denke lieber nicht dran... also ,kann ich weitererzählen?"

~*~*~*~*~

Krachend schlug das Kürbissaftglas auf und verteilte seinen Inhalt auf dem eben frisch geputzten Fußboden.

„So ein Pech! Das wollte ich nicht," sagte Professor Spoison mit gekünsteltem Schuldgefühl.

„Kann jedem passieren," murrte Sirius und nahm die Zahnbürste, die er gerade in den Putzeimer gedonnert hatte, wieder heraus. Müde ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen und begann den Kürbissaft mit der Zahnbürste wegzuschrubben.

„Helfen Sie erst mal Potter! Das können Sie später wegmachen," befahl Spoison.

Ja, nachher klebt es nämlich schön und ist schwieriger zu entfernen, dachte Sirius düster. Es war ihr vorletzter Tag und sie hatten immer noch keinen Hinweis über den Aufenthaltsort der Basiliskenschuppen gefunden.

„Tatze, könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?", fragte James leise, als Sirius sich neben ihn hockte, um einen weiteren Kessel zu säubern.

„Kommt drauf an, was für einen?"

„Überrede mich nie wieder, freiwillig Strafarbeit zu machen! Ich hätte darauf bestehen sollen, dass du es alleine machst," fauchte James. Erschöpft begutachtete er seine Arbeit. Er konnte sich darin spiegeln, so wie es Spoison gewollt hatte. „Die ganze Aktion hat uns nichts gebracht."

„Ist das vielleicht meine Schuld?", giftete Sirius.

„Hat Ihnen jemand erlaubt, zu reden?", meldete sich Professor Spoison von seinem Schreibtisch.

„Nein, Sir," antworteten die zwei Gryffindors im Chor.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.

„Herein," knurrte Spoison.

„Ähm, Professor?" Vorsichtig trat Remus in den Raum.

„Was wollen Sie, Lupin?"

„Ich hätte eine Frage." Remus zog zwei kleine Taschenbücher unter seinem Umhang hervor und legte sie aufgeschlagen vor Professor Spoison hin. „Also, Sie haben doch letzte Stunde von den Schwarzen Zutaten erzählt und weil mich das Thema interessiert, habe ich mich in der Bibliothek umgeschaut. Allerdings stehen in diesen zwei Büchern zwei verschiedene Dinge. In dem einen wird die Basiliskenschuppe als reine Schwarze Zutat angesehen und in dem anderen gehört sie zu der legalen Kategorie. Außerdem sind die Bilder unterschiedlich. Ich war bei Madam Pomfrey und sie hat gesagt, dass beide Bilder nicht stimmen und ich solle doch zu Ihnen gehen, denn Sie hätten eine und Sie würden sie mir sicherlich zeigen."

„So, hat sie das gesagt?" Spoison legte seine Feder weg und stand auf. „Woher soll ich wissen, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen?"

„Sie hat mir einen Brief für Sie mitgegeben. Sie meinte, wenn ich eh zu Ihnen gehe, kann ich den ja gleich mitnehmen." Unsicher holte Remus eine Pergamentrolle aus dem Umhang.

„Danke!", brummte Spoison und riss ihm die Rolle aus der Hand. „Also, dann zeige ich Ihnen eine Schuppe. Warten Sie hier!" Der Professor verschwand im Nebenzimmer. Remus zwinkerte seinen beiden Freunden zu, bedeutete ihnen aber still zu sein.

„Also hier haben wir das gesuchte Objekt." Professor Spoison kam mit einem Glas, das gefüllt war mit glänzenden Schuppen, zurück. „Basiliskenschuppen gehören eigentlich zu den Schwarzen Zutaten, aber weil sie auch eine heilenden Wirkung haben, dürfen Heiler sie besitzen. Ich bewahre sie für Madam Pomfrey auf."

„Aha. Darf ich mal eine anfassen?"

„Ihre Neugier wird Sie eines Tages Kopf und Kragen kosten, aber weil ich heute gute Laune habe, dürfen Sie." Behutsam schraubte Spoison das Gefäß auf, nahm eine raus, und stellte das Glas ab. „Hier!"

„Das ist alles deine Schuld," schrie James plötzlich. „Hätte ich mich von dir nur nicht überreden lassen, diesen Blödsinn zu machen."

„Ach ja? Wer hatte denn die tolle Idee, es an Spoisons Büro auszuprobieren?", zischte Sirius zurück. Beide sprangen auf und zückten ihre Zauberstäbe.

„_Pertrificus totalus_", rief Spoison. Sofort wurden Sirius und James bewegungsunfähig. Diese kleine Ablenkung genügte Remus, um eine weitere Schuppe aus dem Glas in seiner Tasche verschwinden zulassen.

„Danke für die Hilfe, Professor!" Remus legte die Schuppe zurück, warf seinen zwei Freunden noch einen mitleidigen Blick zu und verließ den Raum.

~*~*~*~*~

„Dann habt ihr es Remus zu verdanken, dass ihr an die Zutat gekommen seid," stellte Harry überflüssigerweise fest. „Und heute morgen habt ihr den Trank ausprobiert. Aber warum war Lily so wütend?"

„Wenn du mich mal ausreden lassen würdest, wüsstest du es schon längst!", sagte Sirius sarkastisch.

~*~*~*~*~

„Endlich! Die Wochen des Wartens sind vorbei," jubelte James. „Heute wird ein Schniefelus ganz schön schniefelig aus der Wäsche schauen."

„Hör auf, hier so einen Wind zu machen, sondern hilf lieber mir. Ich kann den Trank nicht finden." Sirius Kofferinhalt war schon im ganzen Zimmer verteilt.

„Ich habe ihn." Remus stand am Türrahmen gelehnt, hielt eine kleine dunkelblaue Flasche in der Hand und beobachte die zwei Rumtreiber mit ernstem Blick.

„Mann, Moony, jag mir nie wieder so einen Schreck ein. Da steckt die Arbeit von vielen Wochen drin," lachte Sirius erleichtert und wollte ihm den Trank abnehmen.

„Nicht so schnell. Erinnert ihr euch noch an euer Versprechen letztes Jahr?"

„Hey, wir mussten schon Erstklässler wecken, was willst du noch?", beklagte sich James.

„Es wird nicht wieder so eine Aktion wie im Zug, klar?"

~*~*~*~*~

„Was war im Zug?"

„Erstens: Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du mich ausreden lassen sollst? Und zweitens: Auch das geht dich Naseweiß ganz und gar nichts an," belehrte ihm Sirius.

„Also wir mussten den Trank in seinen Saft mischen. Ein Glück hat Snape einen Stammplatz..."

~*~*~*~*~

Die zwei Rumtreiber standen im Schutze einer Ritterstatur in der Nähe der Grossen Halle.

„Ok, jetzt kommt der schwierigste Moment. Der Saft muss in Snapes Glas. Weißt du noch, wie es geht?" James schaute Sirius prüfend an.

„Wir haben das während der Sommerferien jeden Tag geübt. Ich bin doch nicht doof," schnaubte dieser.

„Soll ich dir darauf antworten?", grinste James.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog sich Sirius den Tarnumhang an und riss James den Trank aus der Hand. „Bis später!", grummelte er.

~*~*~*~*~

„Woher hat James den Tarnumhang?", unterbrach Harry schon wieder.

„Frag ihn selber! Willst du nun wissen, was wir gemacht haben oder nicht?", fauchte Sirius.

Harry nickte etwas eingeschüchtert.

„DANN. LASS. MICH. AUSREDEN! Kapiert?"

~*~*~*~*~

James starrte ungeduldig zur Eingangstür der Großen Halle. Noch immer lehnte er neben den eisernen Ritter. Wo bleibt Tatze nur? Zum zehnten Mal in den letzten zwei Minuten fuhr er sich durch sein strubbliges Haar. Aber plötzlich packte etwas Schleimiges seine Hand. Erschrocken schrie er auf und drehte sich ruckartig um, doch es war niemand zu sehen.

„Du bist sehr ängstlich, Potter," lachte es hämisch.

„Sirius," fuhr James auf.

„Rache ist süß und die für Schniefelus ist vorbereitet." Sirius zog den Tarnumhang nur mit der linken Hand aus. Von seiner rechten fielen dickflüssige Tropen zu Boden.

„Was ist das?" Angeekelt sah James von seiner Hand, wo ein paar Spuren des Schleimes schimmerten, zu Sirius, der das Zeug genüsslich von seinen Finger lutschte.

„Was wohl? Mach die Augen auf Krone! Das ist Haferschleim. Noch nie gesehen oder was?", lachte Sirius spöttisch. „Und du nennst mich doof?"

Snape saß mittlerweile am Tisch und goss sich Kürbissaft ein. Verschlafen blickte er auf seinen neuen Stundenplan. Erst am Mittwoch hatte er Zaubertränke. Seufzend nahm er sein Glas und nippte an dem Saft. Jedoch spuckte er ihn reflexartig wieder aus, mitten in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Das Zeug schmeckte widerlich und das könnte heißen, dass ihm etwas ins Getränk gemischt wurden war. Leider hatte er einen winzigen Teil davon geschluckt und wenn sein Verdacht stimmte, dann war das alles andere als gut. Den gellenden Aufschrei seiner Mitschülerin, die er getroffen hatte, beachtete er gar nicht. Alarmiert sprang er auf und schaute sich um. Es blickten zwar viele neugierige Gesichter zu ihm rüber, doch auf keinen war ein unterdrücktes Grinsen zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt.

„So Schniefelus," wisperte James, der mit Sirius unter dem Tarnumhang hinter Severus stand. Vorsichtig zog er seinen Zauberstab. „Jetzt zeig uns mal, wie gut du tanzen kannst."

„Warte, Krone! Schau, da kommt Lily" Auch Sirius hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte James lauernd.

„Das wirst du gleich sehen." Sirius murmelte etwas und James beobachte gespannt, wie Snape sich vor Lily niederkniete und ihre Hand nahm.

„Severus... was... was soll das?", stammelte Lily ganz rot im Gesicht.

„Lily, ich... ich liebe..." Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Verwundert starrte er von Lily zu seiner Hand, die ihre immer noch hielt. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?. Währenddessen riss sich Lily von ihm los. In dem Moment landete eine kleine, graue Eule mit einem Pergament auf seiner Schulter. Snape hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die Morgenpost gekommen war. Wütend stand er auf, nahm die Rolle, riss das rotgelb gestreifte Band runter und lass die Nachricht:

_Willkommen zurück aus den Ferien, Snape!!_

_Gezeichnet:_

Darunter war eine Pfote und eine Krone zu sehen. Er kannte die Zeichen. Aus Zufall hatte er letzte Ostern mitbekommen, wer sie als Kürzel benutzte.

„Black und Potter," knurrte er. Lily, die von Zorn gerötet davonrannte, bemerkte er gar nicht mehr.

„Er hat nicht genügend von dem Trank getrunken," meinte Sirius enttäuscht, „Aber wenigsten kam der Brief pünktlich," fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

„Hey Snape. Bist du so tief gesunken, dass du sogar ein Schlammblut zur Braut nimmst," gackerte eine Slytherin aus der Abschlussklasse.

„Ach sei still, Bellatrix," fuhr Snape sie an und rannte wütend aus der großen Halle.

„Severus und Lily, Severus und Lily," sangen sie ihm nach.

~*~*~*~*~

„Severus und Lily," wiederholte Harry leise, „War James nicht böse?"

Doch Sirius kam nicht zum antworten.

Ein Wutschrei erklang aus dem Krankenzimmer und ein zorniger Spoison riss die Tür auf. Er funkelte die zwei Gryffindors böse an.

„Creevey," schnauzte er, „Soweit ich weiß, haben Sie jetzt bei mir Unterricht. Also, warum sitzen Sie hier herum? Sie müssten seit fünf Minuten im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer sein."

McGonagall, die auch aus dem Zimmer kam, blickte Harry mitleidig an. Sirius dagegen murmelte so leise, dass nur er es hören konnte: „James, du schuldest mir fünf Galleonen. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass Spoison das nächste Mal den Kürzeren zieht."


End file.
